View Finder
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Angelika Phantomhive, jeune photographe talentueuse se retrouve plongée dans un univers qu'elle ne connaît pas. Un culte satanique, les Hell's Lilith enlève de jeunes vierges. Angelika devra se montrer prudente face à leur chef, Sébastian Michaelis qui voudra en faire sa possession. Quelle histoire va se forger entre eux? Risque de scènes adultes. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_**Nouvelle Capture. Les Hell's Lilith frappent encore!**_

_**Une autre jeune femme a été portée disparue la nuit précédente du 20 juin. Nous en sommes à la 11e victime. Il s'agit de Kelly Strowner. Une jeune femme de 24 ans, cheveux et yeux bruns, mesurant 1m73. Elle portait une camisole rouge pâle et une jupe beige à sa disparition.**_

_**Son fiancé, Doug Strowner s'est rendu compte de sa disparition tard dans la nuit. Il revenait de son travail de soir et découvrit son appartement vide, un repas tiède sur la table et le signe de la Lune Noire placardé sur le mur.**_

_**Nous trouvons ce symbole accroché à chaque enlèvement. Se pourrait-il que cette marque soit en lien avec une confrérie qui kidnappe toutes ces femmes?**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, Scotland Yard mène toujours l'enquête pour retrouver les 11 femmes. Mais nous conseillons tout de même à la population de Londres de ne pas s'aventurer tard dans la nuit, seul, et de bien verrouiller toutes les portes et fenêtres avant d'aller dormir…**_

C'est ce que disait la dernière nouvelle dans l'_Evening Standard_ que lisait Angelika Phantomhive, regardant de temps à autre par-dessus son journal pour guetter ces proies.

Jeune photographes prometteuse de 24 ans, cela fessait trois semaines qu'elle était sur cette affaire et elle était bien déterminée à prendre les malfaiteurs en flagrant délit.

Elle avait surprise plusieurs réunions de la bande des _Hell's Lilith_ (Secte satanique vouée à Lilith.) dans un petit restaurant et les nombreux enregistrements qu'elle avait réussi à en tirer avaient révélés plusieurs choses intéressantes.

Bien que parfois, il lui arrivait qu'un inconvénient inconnu et imprévu l'ait empêché de publier ces photos compromettantes.

Mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne les coince pour de bon.


	2. Noticed being

Chapitre 1.

Noticed being.

Dans le building qui leur servait de QG, le chef des _Hell's Lilith_ discutait d'une gêneuse avec son second, un jeune albinos aux longs cheveux blancs et lisses appelé Curran.

- M. Michaelis, dit le second, concernant l'incident avec la photographe, ils sont parvenus à empêcher la publication de ces clichés. Mais il semble que Scotland Yard tente de mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'association. Ils commencent à se douter qui sont derrière les enlèvements de jeunes femmes. Que devons-nous faires à ce propos?

Le chef des _Hell's Lilith_, Sébastian Michaelis, avait tout écouté d'une oreille attentive, mais impassible. C'était un splendide spécimen dans la vingtaine aux cheveux noirs et yeux rouges…mais également un redoutable démon aux pouvoirs surpuissants. Son charisme et sont insensibilité fessait de lui la personne la mieux placée pour diriger cette association satanique. Tous le craignaient et il savait se faire respecter.

- Je devrais pourvoir les corrompre avec de l'argent demain, répondit-il. Je me charge du reste.

Tout en disant ça, il fixait une photo d'une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts. Son regard froid et impénétrable l'avait titillé dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

- Entendu, rétorqua Curran.

Et ce dernier sortit du bureau.

- Angelika Phantomhive, murmura pour lui-même Sébastian, une jeune photographe indépendante, accomplie et ingénieuse. Son point de vue est excellent. Si elle tente de ruiner mon image de marque, je ne la laisserai pas faire aussi facilement. Il semble qu'elle ait besoin d'une punition sur-le-champ.

. . .

Angelika s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

Alors qu'elle allait filer les membres du _Hell's Lilith_, ces derniers l'avaient attendu à l'entrée de leur QG et lui avaient sauté dessus. Ils l'avaient solidement immobilisé en lui retenant les bras dans le dos.

- C'est quoi votre problème vous autres? Merde! Vous croyez faire quoi là?

- Angelika Phantomhive, c'est ça?, dit une voix grave sortant de la ruelle. C'était Sébastian Michaelis. Je crois que c'est toi l'auteure des photos et des enregistrements concernant les _Hell's Lilith_. N'est-ce pas?

- Q…qui êtes-vous?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de difficulté, pas vrai? Les scandales, ce n'est pas bon pour nos affaires…J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Que me voulez-vous? De toute façon, ces photos et ces cassettes étaient mauvaises! Alors, je les ai jetées. Maintenant,…fichez-moi la paix et libérez-moi immédiatement!

Sébastian était amusé de la coriacité de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux. Il adorait ça…une femme avec du caractère. Il se pencha sur elle, la couvrant de son ombre, lui sourit et dit.

- Ne crains rien. Tu dois simplement répondre à mes questions, bien gentiment. Je veux savoir d'où tu tiens tes sources…Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

Angelika se sentait intimidée par le regard de braise de son interlocuteur.

- C'est que…je ne sais pas. Et même si je le savais, qu'est-ce que vous compteriez faire?

Elle en avait trop dit et un de ces assaillants lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Angelika en eut le souffle coupé.

- ARG!...Kofh! Kofh!

- Les sales gamines dans ton genre peuvent se faire très mal!, lui dit Sébastian. Dans ce monde, si tu te mêles des affaires des autres, il va falloir apprendre à être bien plus prudente que ça.

- Bordel!...Fait mal!...Sauf que…je le sais déjà!

Angelika tira d'un coup sec sur ces bras, donna un solide coup de tibia à ces deux agresseurs et prit ces jambes à son cou. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais elle avait bien de la ressource.

- Hé! Attends!, lui cria un des hommes, mais trop tard, elle c'était déjà éclipsé.

- Cette idiote…de môme s'est précipitée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dit l'autre homme. Elle va droit vers le toit.

En effet, Angelika avait réussi à se coincer sur la terrasse du haut, juste au-dessus de la ville. Elle pouvait voir les voitures défiler et le haut des plus grands buildings.

Elle entendit subitement la porte menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrir. Elle fit volte-face et vit ces trois assiégeants.

- Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, dit Sébastian. Tu es prise au piège.

Mais au lieu de jurer, ou de les supplier d'épargner sa vie, Angelika leur sourit en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

- Être poursuivie par un trio de vieux Yakuza britanniques, j'ai connu bien pire.

Elle et Sébastian se dévisagèrent et…sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle sauta pardessus la balustrade.

Les trois hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et se précipitèrent vers l'accoudoir. Mais au lieu de voir le corps de la jeune femme écrasé et baignant dans son sang sur le trottoir, ils virent qu'elle s'était en fait rattraper sur une enseigne aux néons de magasin d'à côté. Et pour pimenter la chose, elle leur tira la langue avec un clin d'œil.

- Mhm…Vous avez vu ça?, ria Sébastian.

- O…Oui, répondit un des hommes. J'ai de la misère à croire qu'une femme aussi frêle qu'elle ait sauté de cette hauteur…et aussi loin.

- Je ne savais pas, et je n'ai jamais rencontrés d'humaines qui aient autant de cran qu'elle.

Sébastian se lécha les lèvres en souriant perversement.

- Superbe…


	3. Trapped being

Chapitre 2.

Trapped being.

Au bureau d'Angelika.

- Aaahhh! C'est pas vrai! Je me suis brisé le petit doigt en sautant du toit…Hé Spears! C'était qui se type aux yeux rouges?

William T. Spears, directeur du journal, fusilla Angelika du regard pardessus son journal.

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous en mêler. Cet homme…il devrait s'agir de Michaelis. Puisque que la confrérie dans laquelle vous avez enquêté lui appartient.

- Hé ho! Ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont rossé! C'était pas de la petite bière!

- Voilà pourquoi je vous ai dit d'arrêter de vous impliquer dans de tels scandales, cela ne vous sonne pas une cloche?

- Donc, ce Michaelis en est l'instigateur, comme je m'en doutais.

- C'est exact. C'est après lui qu'en ont les agents de Scotland Yard. Par contre, ce n'est pas une mioche telle que vous qui va pouvoir y faire grand-chose…Il vaut mieux être avisé quand on s'approche de Michaelis….C'est en tant que chef des _Hell's Lilith_ et de clubs privés de luxe qu'il est connu. Mais des rumeurs disent qu'il est en faîtes un démon et qu'il capture de jeunes vierges pour les sacrifier à Lilith. Il est clair que ce salopard est un monstre de la pire espèce.

Si Angelika n'avait pas oublié ces cours d'histoire et d'éthiques religieuses, Lilith était un démon de la nuit féminin qui s'attaque aux hommes, menacent les femmes et étrangle les enfants. Elle aurait été aussi la femme de Satan, avant la création d'Ève.

- Hein? Ça m'a l'air plutôt impressionnant! Un démon…Mais on ne peut pas révéler ce scoop, pas vrai?...Si on fait toujours les mêmes choses que les autres, alors on ne devient jamais adultes.

. . .

Dans le bureau de Sébastian, au QG des _Hell's Lilith_.

- Après davantage de recherches, dit Curran à travers son portable, on a découvert que cette femme est en relation avec l'éditeur en chef (Pas amante.), qui lui l'est avec un agent de police (Même chose.). Mais jusque-là, aucune information n'est parvenue à Scotland Yard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croit.

- Compris, répondit Sébastian à l'autre bout du fil. Je vais gérer ça d'ici.

Il raccrocha et se perdit dans ces pensées Ces pensées sur Angelika. Il en sourit en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

- Comme un pion qui se déplace librement sur l'échiquier…Intéressant. Je vais jouer avec elle un peu plus longtemps. Ça me donne l'impression de traquer un animal sauvage. Les humains sont vraiment intrigants.

. . .

Du haut du building, Angelika avait une superbe vue de tout le port de stockage où devait se rencontrer les _Hell's Lilith_, à 21h. Armée de son appareil photo (sans flash), elle se tenait prête à prendre sur le fait le gang et leur chef.

Elle souvenait encore comment elle avait reçu ce tuyau. De Spears.

Angelika braqua son appareil vers les docs, mais ne vit qu'une seule personne.

- Il est seul?, se dit-elle...Ah…c'est…Michaelis!

Soudainement, ce dernier leva les yeux dans sa direction en souriant. Angelika se cacha en vitesse derrière le mur.

Mais malheureusement, un des subordonnés de Michaelis, qui l'avait filé, se glissa derrière Angelika et lui plaqua un mouchoir enduit de chloroforme sur le nez et la bouche. Ce fut le noir.

. . .

Angelika fut ranimée quand quelqu'un lui versa de l'eau sur la tête. Elle releva lentement le menton, pas trop sûre de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle croisa le regard de Sébastian.

- Tu es réveillée, Angelika Phantomhive.

- Michaelis!

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua dans quelle position et dans quelle tenue elle était. On l'avait attaché debout les poignets en l'air et les chevilles au sol par des chaînes et des bracelets de cuir à boucles métalliques.

Mais ce qui était le plus dégradant, était qu'on l'avait habillé de manière si provocante. Deux oreilles de chat noires dépassaient de ces cheveux dénoués. Elle portait une culotte, un bustier noir, une queue de chat était accrochée sur sa culotte et son cou était entouré d'un ruban assorti et orné d'une clochette.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire?, s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je pensais exaucer ton vœu, répondit Sébastian en enlevant sa cravate et en ouvrant sa chemise.

Il alla se placer en arrière d'Angelika et fit courir ces doigts aux ongles noirs sur son ventre, remontant tranquillement vers sa poitrine d'une main et de l'autre son bassin.

- Si douce…si chaude. Les humaines sont si aguichantes à mes yeux.

- Pour…Pourquoi tu fais ça? Qu'es-tu?

-Moi? (il fit descendre vivement le bustier et prit un des seins en main. Angelika gémit.)…Je ne suis qu'un démon. Au lieu de te tuer, je veux petit à petit me délecter de ton âme.

Il le malaxa doucement et Angelika gémissait à chaque pression.

- Tu es effrayée, j'adore ça. Tu voulais en savoir mieux sur moi? (Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui fit annihiler une sorte de drogue.)

Angelika se sentit soudainement plus relax. Elle lâcha un petit râle quand la langue de Sébastian lui passa sur l'oreille et décliner vers la mâchoire.

Angelika entendit soudainement le son de la boucle de ceinture et de la fermeture éclair. Elle redoutait le pire.

- Je vais vraiment être gentil avec toi à présent, murmura Sébastian en se léchant avidement les doigts d'une main, et de l'autre abaisser la culotte.

Angelika hurla légèrement quand un des doigts s'enfonça en elle.

- Arrête…a…a…arrête!, sanglota-t-elle.

- Comment? Tu pleures déjà?

Et il la pénétra avec un deuxième, puis un troisième. Sébastian fit ensuite de petits cisaillements pour agrandir l'antre.

- Tu es tellement belle, tu sais? Quand je rencontre une humaine aussi culottée et sans défense que toi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la punir.

Angelika aurait tellement préféré mourir que d'endurer ce calvaire. Elle laissa sortir un cri quand il se mit à lui masser son sexe, mais plus encore quand il plaça un appareil photo devant elle. Son appareil.

- Il est très important pour toi, non? (Il fit une demi-douzaine de clichés en prenant soin de ne pas apparaître.) Je pourrai donner ces images à tes éditeurs…ou préfères-tu que je te le rende?

Angelika était tellement en colère qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre? Tant pis.

La souffrance qu'éprouva Angelika à l'instant même où Sébastian arrêta de parler la fit crier encore plus fortement. Il venait de la pénétrer pour de bon.

- Délicieux, chuchota-t-il en lui léchant le cou et en le lui mordillant, tout en fessant des vas-et-viens d'abord doucement et lentement, puis vite et en profondeur.

- T'es…horrible…de…me faire…ça!

Puis elle éclata vraiment en pleurs. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de toute da vie. Se faire violer par le démon! Quelle ignominie!

Les coups devenaient toujours plus vifs. Elle cria fort quand le membre de Sébastian atteignit son col d'utérus.

- Ça…ça fait mal. Arrête…laisse-moi!

- Tu es si belle. Amusons-nous un peu!

Il lui fit tourner la tête avec sa main et s'empara de ces lèvres tout en maintenant un rythme du bassin. Angelika écarquilla les yeux sous l'impact. Mais sachant que les humains avaient besoin de respirer, il les sépara.

- Michaelis…

- Angelika…ne m'oublie jamais. Cette douleur et ce plaisir que je te procure…

Sébastian donna un dernier coup de rein et ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Angelika sombra graduellement dans l'inconscience, mais elle eut quand même le temps d'entendre Sébastian parler.

- Si tu veux vivre dans ce monde, tu dois apprendre à y voir plus clair. Garde les yeux bien ouverts pour savoir où se trouve la vérité. Autrement, si tu ne le fais pas, tu tomberas de nouveau dans l'abîme.


	4. Furious being

Chapitre 3.

Furious being.

Quand Angelika revint à elle, elle n'était plus attachée par des chaînes, mais étendue dans un grand lit et recouverte de draps blancs dans une chambre spacieuse. Une légère brise soulevait les rideaux d'une fenêtre.

Angelika promena un peu son regard et vit ces vêtements. Elle décida de s'habiller, étant nue, mais elle eut quelque mal pour se lever, dû aux douleurs en bas de son dos.

- Oww! Quel salaud, ce Michaelis!

Alors qu'elle avait déjà enfilé sa culotte, son pantalon et qu'elle agrafait son soutien-gorge, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sébastian. Il portait un verre emplit d'un liquide incolore et une petite boîte dans ces mains.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Toutefois, Angelika ne lui répondit pas et ne lui accorda pas un regard, tellement elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle continua à s'habiller en silence. Il fut rompu par Sébastian qui lui tendait le verre.

- Tiens, bois ça.

- Tss! Après la drogue d'hier! Sans façon!

- C'est un contraceptif, répliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et en lui montrant le paquet qu'il avait emporté. À moins que tu ne veuilles porter ma descendance.

Angelika le dévisagea, considéra le verre, puis le prit et l'avala. Il s'agissait bien d'un stérilet, car elle ne se sentait pas bizarre ou confuse après l'avoir ingurgité.

Finalement, Angelika ramassa son sac d'effets personnel et s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle fut stoppée inopinément par Sébastian. Il l'a pris tendrement par la taille et l'épaule et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Quand il la relâcha, le visage d'Angelika s'embrasa.

- Passe une bonne journée. Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-il.

. . .

- L'information concernant le rendez-vous des _Hell's Lilith_ sur les quais était un piège de Michaelis, éructa Spears.

- C'n'est pas ma faute, lui lança Angelika. C'est vous qui me donnez les infos, j'vous rappelle!

Elle claqua la langue et s'en fut, mais sans savoir que plus tôt, avant sa capture, on lui avait glissé quelque chose dans son sac.

Angelika marcha dans la rue et s'arrêta dans une supérette pour s'acheter une barre de chocolat. Après sa mésaventure avec Michaelis, le sucre l'aidait à faire passer l'arrière-goût de honte tapis en elle. Bien que ça n'altérait en rien ces habitudes. Elle mangeait du sucre sans arrêt et ne prenait jamais de poids.

Comme il n'y avait pas de poubelle aux alentours pour jeter le papier, elle allait le garder dans son sac jusqu'à la maison. Mais en l'ouvrant elle vit un petit paquet dur portant l'inscription: _À Sébastian Michaelis_.

Et merde, encore se sale typer qui lui collait à la peau. Ne voulant plus avoir de contact avec lui, elle s'empressa de se rendre à son bureau pour le lui rendre et l'oublier une fois pour toute.

Mais à l'entrée, elle fut arrêtée par deux gardes.

- On est pas au jardin d'enfants ici, fillette!, dit un des gardes. Dégage!

- Bordel, je dois voir Michaelis!...Oh et puis merde, J'vais m'en débarrasser. C'est pas mes oignons!

Elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas râleur vers son appartement.

. . .

Plus tard, après être passée ailleurs pour quelque chose d'important, Angelika fut klaxonnée par une voiture de luxe dans la rue. Elle s'arrêta devant Angelika et le conducteur la héla. À ces traits, il ne devait pas être du pays. Sûrement d'Asie, car ces yeux étaient bridés et qu'il portait un kimono turquoise foncé.

- Nous vous cherchions mademoiselle. Le patron vous attend. Veuillez monter s'il-vous-plaît.

- Non, c'est bon. C'est gentil, mais non merci.

-Permettez-moi d'insister. J'ai pour ordre de vous ramener quoi qu'il arrive.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, s'énerva Angelika.

- C'est une affaire des plus urgentes.

- Si c'est urgent, ne perdez pas votre temps et partez!

- Excusez-moi, mais nous n'avons plus le temps.

- Ah, je vois…Vous faîtes partie des _Hell's Lilith_, me trompes-je?

- _Tant pis_, ajouta son interlocuteur, dans une langue qu'Angelika ne comprenait pas.

Et elle fut assommée et emmenée.

. . .

Encore une fois, elle se réveilla les poignets liés, mais au moins, avec ces vêtements sur le dos. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des paravents chinois rouges ornés de dragons dorés. Une horrible odeur embaumait l'air, comme de l'opium.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que deux hommes entrent dans la pièce, l'un était le chauffeur qui avait cogné sur Angelika, et le dernier mec était blond aux yeux bleus et portant un kimono lavande décoré de toiles d'araignée entra dans la pièce. Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il tenait une sorte de petit fouet.

- Mais vous êtes qui?, leur cria Angelika. Détachez-moi!

- _Ohhh! Elle est plutôt vive!_, dit le blond aux autres dans un langage étranger à Angelika. Peut-être du chinois ou un dialecte oriental.

- _Elle est vraiment furieuse, alors nous ferions mieux de garder nos distances_, conseilla le chauffeur asiatique.

- Mmh, où est le disque que tu as entre les mains?, demanda le blond en anglais pour qu'Angelika comprenne. Il a été volé à notre gang et nous aimerions le récupérer.

- J'n'en sais rien! Vous avez le toupet de me demander ça alors que vous me retenez captive.

Ce fut le mot de trop et il frappa Angelika avec son espèce de fouet.

- On a bafoué le nom de notre gang en vous dérobant le disque! Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi et tu pourras rester en vie!

Et il lui donna deux autres coups qui lui entaillèrent le front. Le sang dégoulina le long de son visage. Mais Angelika serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

- Serait-ce la mafia chinoise?, se demanda mentalement la jeune femme. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me ramasse dans le merdier?

- C'est vrai que j'avais ce disque, mais je ne l'ai plus, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu rencontrer le gars à qui je devais le remettre, alors je l'ai jeté.

Le blond grogna de colère et redonna un coup de fouet à Angelika plus fort que les autres.

- Menteuse! Tu veux crever?

- _Pourquoi toute cette agitation?_, demanda une voix grave en entrant dans la pièce. _Enlever cette femme est un acte bien plus misérable que d'avoir laissé échapper des données confidentielles._

Le nouveau venu était plus grand que le blond et parlait orientalement lui aussi, mais semblait plus occidental. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaire et était vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit. Angelika lui trouvais une légère ressemblance avec Sébastian.

- _Claude!_, s'écria le blond.

- _Alors Alois, as-tu récupérer le disque?_, demanda le dénommé Claude.

- _Bin…euh, nous étions justement en train de l'interroger._

Mais Claude percuta le nez d'Alois avec son poing et le brisa.

- _Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Alois._

Claude essuya sa main couverte de sang sur Alois et le congédia en même temps que le chauffeur. Dès qu'il fut seul avec Angelika, il lui prit le menton en main et lui releva la tête pour mieux la voir.

- Jeter le disque, hein, est-ce bien ça?, lui demanda-t-il en anglais.

- Je pensais que c'était dangereux de le garder. Mais il est trop tard, à présent.

Claude lui caressa la joue et murmura.

- Cependant, si tu travail vraiment pour Michaelis, alors je ne peux pas te faire confiance si facilement, bien que tu sois très jolie.

- Qui voudrait bosser pour ce con-Ahhh!

Claude venait de glisser sa main sous le T-Shirt d'Angelika et tiraillait sur sa brassière.

- Anglaise hein? Tu as la peau si délicate et fine…Devrais-je m'amuser avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler?

. . .

Dans le bureau du chef des _Hell's Lilith_.

- Ils disent que Phantomhive avait le CD sur elle, dit Sébastian au téléphone. Elle ne se trouve pas chez elle, donc ça prendra un peu de temps. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une enfant, mais si on sème la pagaille, le gouvernement britannique va sans doute le remarquer.

Et tout en parlant, il regarda dans son tas de courriers et y trouva un paquet où figurait le nom: _Angelika Phantomhive._

À la place de le jeté, elle l'avait envoyé à Michaelis. Mais ce dernier se dit que si elle lui avait remis par la poste, elle devait peut-être avoir des ennuis.

. . .

Dans les appartements privés de Claude, celui-ci s'amusait bien avec son nouveau jouet.

Il avait déshabillé Angelika, lui avait lié les poignets et l'avait couché à plat ventre sur ces genoux pour la peloter à son aise. Il avait ouvert son kimono pour être plus à l'aise. Une cicatrice était présente sur sa poitrine.

- Ton corps reconnaît bien le toucher d'un homme, dit-il en fessant glisser sa main du haut de son dos jusqu'à ces fesses. Alors concernant Michaelis, tu dois être son…

- Tu n'y es pas du tout!

- Peut-être devrais-je t'arracher les organes et les lui envoyer? Je pourrais abîmer ton si beau minois pour le mettre en colère.

- Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il s'en fouterait comme une feuille dans une cour si je meure…Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!…Bordel!...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes que d'immondes pervers, toi et Michaelis.

Mais Claude rentra sa main entre ces jambes pour la faire taire. Angelika laissa échapper un râle sonore quand Claude titilla son interdit.

- Comme tu es poétique. Pourtant, tu es comme nous, non?...Il m'a fait cette cicatrice au torse dans le passé par une arme démoniaque. Car comme lui…je suis un démon (Angelika tourna vivement les yeux vers lui et les encra dans les siens.). Cette blessure, quand elle me fait mal, me fait penser à lui et me donne envie de lui voler tout ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Angelika écarquilla les yeux sous la nouvelle et dévisagea Claude. Celui-ci enleva ces lunettes, passa sa deuxième main en arrière de la tête de sa prisonnière et rapprocha leurs visages, à deux centimètre de distance.

- Quand je te regarde, je me demande si les démons peuvent ressentirent de la peine par la perte d'un être cher.

Claude combla la distance entre eux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les yeux d'Angelika ressemblaient à des bols à soupe au contact de la langue du démon sur la sienne, cherchant ces amygdales, et ensuite à des assiettes quand elle reçut un coup rude dans la nuque qui lui fit ensuite perde connaissance.


	5. Surnoise being

Chapitre 4.

Surnoise being.

Quand elle émergea, elle était par terre sur une vieille couverture, toujours nue dans une sorte de cachot. Elle entendait des bruits de bagarre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ce passé à l'extérieur?

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant lui fit lever les yeux…sur Michaelis.

- Viens, on s'en va, dit-il en ouvrant la cellule.

Angelika ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Ces vêtements étaient tâchés de sang par endroit. Il tenait sa veste qui pendant sur son épaule. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'enfuir avec lui. Elle ne lui accordait toujours pas sa confiance. Pourquoi d'ailleurs le devrait-elle?

- Qu'attends-tu?

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il entra dans la cellule et la défit de ces liens.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici?, lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les sourcils. Je t'ai donné le CD, non?

- Bien sûr, le CD…

Il n'ajouta rien et, déposa sa veste sur les frêles épaules d'Angelika et la prit dans ces bras.

- Héla! Je peux marcher toute seule, c'est bon! Pose-moi par terre!

Mais Sébastian ne l'écouta pas et marcha en direction de la sortie. En chemin Angelika pu voir tous les membres de la mafia chinoise morts sur le plancher, même le chauffeur asiatique et Alois.

- Quoi! Tu les as tués! T'es dingue!

- On respire par le nez! Ils ne sont pas morts. Il faut que tu te le sortes de la tête.

Il poursuivi sa route jusqu'à sa voiture. Une auto de luxe flambant neuve et noire. Une Mercedes. Sébastian la déposa enfin par terre et ouvrit la portière du passager.

- Ça va! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne!, brailla Angelika.

- Tu comptes prendre le bus dans cette tenue?

- Je rentre à pied…

Mais un coup de feu passant à deux millimètres de la tempe d'Angelika et la fit taire.

- Claude!, s'écria Sébastian en dégainant sa propre arme en la pointant sur Claude.

Ils se fixèrent et se menacèrent pendant quelques instants, mais finalement, Claude abaissa son arme et tourna les talons, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

Sébastian en fit de même et scruta dans son dos. Angelika avait eu si peur qu'elle s'était collé au dos de Sébastian et s'accrochait à sa chemise fermement. Voyant qu'on ne la laisserait pas tranquille, elle consentit à monter.

. . .

- T'es sale. Lave-toi, dit Sébastian à Angelika en la poussant dans la douche de sa propre demeure.

Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas du mur de dalles onyx, il la fit pivoter vers lui, prit sa taille d'une main, le visage de l'autre et encra son regard de flammes dans son regard de feuillage. Angelika sursauta quand les yeux de Sébastian devinrent flashant et que les pupilles se rétractèrent comme celles des chats. Il l'embrassa par la suite.

- Tu as fait du très bon travail jusqu'ici, hein?...Aller jusqu'à effacer les données du CD, ça rimait à quoi tout ça?

- Bin tient, il était blanc alors? Étrange.

- T'essayer de me doubler, Phantomhive? Ça va te coûter cher.

Il la plaqua en douceur sur le mur et se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs entre-jambes se frôlent.

- Michaelis, att…arrête ça! T'as dit que j'étais sale, non? Ne me touche pas!

- Depuis le début, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te laisser partir. La première fois fut involontaire…Je vais nettoyer chaque parcelle de ton corps qu'il a souillé de ces mains obscènes.

Il fit aussitôt couler l'eau de la douche et ne prit même pas la peine de la préparer qu'il défit son pantalon et la pénétra d'un coup en lui emprisonnant les poignets dans sa poigne.

- Aaahhh! Micha…Michaelis! Arrête! Ça…ça fait mal!

- Accepter toute ces blessures pendant qu'il te violait, tu n'es pas croyable toi.

- Parce que tu l'es toi peut-être!, rugit Angelika. Tu n'es respectueux de personne, même quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

- Qui dit non, au juste? Ne te méprends pas. J'ai horreur que les autres posent la main sur ce qui est à moi. Je reprends toujours ce qui m'appartient. Et sache qu'ici, la liberté ne repose qu'entre mes mains.

Il lui donna un coup de butoir.

- Comme…aah…Comment oses-tu?...Je ne serai jamais…

- Toi, je suis le seul à te posséder. Pleure en sachant que tu n'es qu'à moi.

Et Sébastian la réembrassa, mais cette fois-ci, avec infiniment plus de passion que les simples baisers volés.

- Je le savais, se dit Angelika dans sa tête. Plus ça devint dangereux, et plus l'étau se resserre entre nous.

. . .

Le lendemain, alors que Sébastian avait couché Angelika dans un lit, il trouva celui-ci vide, ainsi qu'un mot de sa main.

_**Michaelis,**_

_**Ne penses pas que tous que tu convoites t'appartiendra en un claquement de doigt. Je ne suis à personne, encore moins à toi. Je suis toujours libre.**_

_**Angelika Phantomhive.**_

Sébastian relu le mot plusieurs fois avant de murmurer pour lui.

- Elle est partie, hein?

. . .

Plus tard dans la journée, il passa devant un bloc-appartement en limousine en le regardant sans intérêts…enfin presque. Il vit quelque chose qui lui fit s'exclamer.

- Chauffeur! Arrêtez-vous!

Une jeune femme en cargo, bottes et débardeur, son sac sur l'épaule, une tablette de chocolat dans la main et des écouteurs dans les oreilles courait dans la rue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui volaient au vent et de brillants yeux verts. Angelika Phantomhive. Étrangement, on ne discernait aucune expression sur son visage qui révélait toutes les persécutions qu'elle avait affronté. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Curieusement, Sébastian ne pouvait pas décoller les yeux de cette humaines qui s'était pourtant fait violer trois fois et continuait quand même à mener sa vie en souriant.

Sébastian eut soudainement un choc au cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu ça pour aucune des femmes qu'il avait défraîchit. Comme si celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Comme si elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps.

Les démons avaient tous un principe qui fessait qu'ils ne pouvaient tomber amoureux que d'une seule personne dans toute leur éternité. Eh bien, il se trouve que Sébastian venait de réaliser qu'il venait de trouver son âme-sœur.

- Elle se remet très rapidement, comme toujours, ria Sébastian. Mais ça veut dire aussi que je peux encore essayer de me rapprocher d'elle.


	6. Avertissement

Avertissement.

À mes chers lecteurs fidèles,

Je me dois de vous dire que la publication des prochains chapitres de View Finder ralentira au cours des cinq semaines prochaines car je vais avoir du travail pour mes cours d'été. Vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais pas de panique, j'essaierai de posté comme je pourrai.

Dans l'espoir de ce que j'écris vous plait.

À bientôt.

Angelika Phantomhive.


	7. Approached being

Chapitre 5.

Approached being.

Deux semaines plus tard, Angelika travailler au développement de ces photos dans son petit studio au bureau quand la secrétaire du journal, une petite rousse aux lunettes en fond de bouteille entra après avoir cogné.

Au son du cognage de front contre le mur, Angelika devina qu'il s'agissait de May Linn.

- Oww…Euh, mademoiselle Phantomhive, un pli vient d'arriver pour vous, dit-elle en se massant le front.

Angelika sortit de la pièce avec elle et retourna à son bureau. Le nom de l'expéditeur n'était pas écris sur l'enveloppe. Ce n'était qu'une petite carte en carton blanc où il était écrit dans une écriture soigné.

_**Rendez-vous à la fontaine Diana à 19h le soir du 24 juin.**_

Sans aucun nom, rien. Angelika retourna la carte pour voir s'il y avait autre chose, mais non. C'était vraiment suspect. Peut-être que c'était un piège des _Hell's Lilith_. Bien que les enlèvements de femmes aient diminués, la confrérie était toujours en liberté.

Chaque jour, aux nouvelles dans les journaux et à la télévision, on annonçait les mesures à prendre pour éviter de se faire kidnapper.

Mais cette missive anonyme l'intriguait aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pourra pas être fixée avant d'avoir découvert qui s'était. Sa seule solution: se rendre à la fontaine Diana ce soir.

. . .

Elle arriva en avance à la fontaine. Angelika aimait bien ce monument car il était en hommage aux enfants.

La fontaine était de forme ovale et était l'assemblage de deux ruisseaux. Le centre et l'extérieur de l'ovale étaient constitués de gazon. L'ovale avait une dimension de 50m sur 80m. Le lit du ruisseau en granit était peu profond et mesure de 3 à 6m de largeur. Elle était placée sur une légère pente du parc pour que l'eau pompée jusqu'en haut de l'ovale coule sur les deux côtés. D'un côté l'eau descendait paisiblement vers le bas de l'ovale, l'autre côté était fait d'un mélange de marches, ruisselets, courbes et autres formes permettant à l'eau de bouillonner sur son tracé vers le bassin tranquille du bas. Les deux côtés représentaient les deux aspects de la vie de la princesse Diana: les temps heureux et les temps troublés.

Elle attendu cinq minutes sur place avant que quelqu'un se manifeste.

- Tu es donc venue, dit une voix grave qu'Angelika aurait souhaité oublier et ne jamais retendre.

Elle serra des poings et se retourna vers Sébastian Michaelis. Celui-ci tenait bizarrement sa main dans son dos. Il était habillé différemment que d'habitude. C'était sûrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il portait une simple chemise avec un manteau long et une écharpe.

- Que fais-tu ici?, lui demanda glacialement Angelika.

- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette carte.

- Qu…quoi? Alors j'avais raison! Les Hell's Lilith ne me lâcheront pas!...Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me violer de nouveau…et en public?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal.

- Tsah! Ne me fait pas rire! Tu es un démon après tout, non?

Sébastian baissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis lança à Angelika ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. La jeune femme le rattrapa instinctivement. Mais au lieu d'être un arme ou un truc du même genre, elle avait saisi au vol…un magnifique bouquet de roses noires.

- Hein! Mais ça veut dire quoi ça? Pourquoi tu me donnes ces fleurs?

Toutefois, Sébastian ne fit que se retourner

- Ça te dirait de sortir un soir?

Angelika était complètement bouche-bée. C'était comme si le tortionnaire Michaelis avait fait place à un type plus humain.

- Que…quoi?

- Hmh! Tu sauras au moment venu.

Et il s'en alla. Angelika tomba à genoux, son bouquet en mains et le regardait partir impassible.

. . .

Trois jours plus tard, un vendredi soir, alors qu'Angelika rentrait de travailler, elle trouva une boîte en carton blanc, au couvercle rayé noir et blanc et scellé par un grand ruban noir devant la porte de son appartement. Comme la note d'avant, il ne comportait aucun nom autre que le sien.

En l'ouvrant dans son petit salon, bordé de livres, de dessins et de photographies accrochées aux murs, elle y découvrit une robe de soirée, mais étonnamment, aucunement inconvenante. Au contraire, elle était même plutôt jolie.

La partie principale (buste et jupe) était en satin noir à large col danseuse et drapé, un nœud de satin avait été cousu à l'ourlet et la jupe descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Les manches détachées en pagode étroites jusqu'aux poignets était du même tissu. Une fines poudre sombre et argenté dessinnait sur la cuisse gauche et le flan une délicate roseraie. Et pour finir, une paire de bottes à semelles complètes et compensées de 2cm et demi de hauteur noire complétait l'ensemble.

Angelika se dit que l'ensemble devait coûter une petite fortune. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne disposant d'assez d'argent pour acheter, ou même pour faire faire confectionner ces habits n'importe quand.

Dans le paquet, il y avait également une petite note similaire à la précédente sur carton blanc.

_**Habille-toi et regarde par la fenêtre vers 18h30.**_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il combine encore celui-là?

Septique, mais curieuse, Angelika alla prendre une douche et enfila la robe et les bottes et remarqua qu'elles lui allaient à la perfection. Elle se coiffa également en bouclant ces cheveux et mit un peu de fard à paupières sombres sur ces yeux. (Très rare dans son cas.)

Ayant terminé, Angelika regarda l'heure. Il était 18h26. Le billet disait vers et demi. Elle alla donc à sa fenêtre et vit avec stupéfaction Sébastian en bas du bloc, adossé à sa voiture et très élégant. Il avait endossé un ensemble et cravate gris foncé, une chemise noire et une petite rose rouge ornait sa boutonnière de veste. Quand il l'aperçut, à la fenêtre, il lui accorda un sourire et un léger signe de tête lui disant de venir le rejoindre.

Angelika ricana doucement en secouant la tête, mais finit par sortir.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Sébastian

- Merci…vas-tu m'expliquer ce que signifie toute cette mascarade?

- Clair de lune.

- Quoi?

Mais Sébastian n'ouvrit que la portière et invita Angelika à monter. Angelika se demandait s'il fesait semblant de l'ignorer ou il jouait une sorte de jeu pour se au final se moquer d'elle quand elle aurait l'air d'une belle dinde. N'ayant pas trente-six choix pour le découvrir, elle s'assit sur la banquette.

Sébastian revint s'installer au volant, démarra et parcourut les rues dans le silence le plus total. Angelika aurait bien voulu lui redemander ce que voulait dire Clair de lune, mais elle se doutait que de tomber sur aucune réponse.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Sébastian gare la voiture devant un grand restaurant. Clair de Lune s'avérait être le nom de l'établissement. Il y avait une queue à n'en plus finir à l'entrée et un garde formé en armoire à glace vérifiait le nom des invités sur une liste.

Angelika était surprise se s'être fait emmenée ici. Il fallait vraiment être issu de la crème de la crème pour pouvoir entrer dans ce lieu.

Sébastian ouvrit la porte à Angelika qui débarqua, légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais surprenant, elle se calma quand le patron des _Hell's Lilith_ lui mit un bras autour de la taille et lui sourit.

- Oh attends, lui dit Sébastian. Il manque une chose.

Angelika leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sébastian, lui, entra la main dans sa poche et en sorti un petit pendentif en argent sur lequel pendait une perle de la taille d'un ongle de pouce en forme de larme d'un gris-bleu pâle qu'il attacha au cou de la jeune femme. Angelika s'empourpra, mais Sébastian n'y fit pas attention et il la conduisit vers le seuil.

Quand le garde les vit avancer tous les deux, il leur laissa le passage libre. Il avait l'air un peu effrayé.

- Dit donc, chuchota Angelika à Sébastian après être passés, il a l'air d'avoir les chocottes de toi.

- Disons simplement que je sais imposer le respect, répondit-il en lui frottant le bras.

Angelika n'ajouta rien et suivi Sébastian dans le restaurant en essayant de se décollé un peu.

L'Intérieur était de style moderne. Les tables et les fauteuils étaient en bois noir, rembourrés de blanc, un bar plein de spots bleuâtres avait été aménagés contre un mur. Les étagères où reposait la boisson étaient toute en verre. Des aquariums creusés dans les murs en vague étaient pleins de poissons exotiques et colorés. Le plancher était en bois franc couleur acajou. Et plus au fond, une jeune chanteuse chantait tout en jouant du piano accompagnée d'un saxophoniste et d'un contrebassiste. Le plus étranger, quoique non, seul une quinzaine de personnes avaient été acceptées pour entrer. Mais en gros, le restaurant était très confortable et accueillant, si on passait par-dessus King Kong dehors.

Sébastian guida Angelika vers une table isolée dans un coin. Aussitôt assis, une serveuse en chemise à manches courtes noires et tablier vint les voir.

- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Polly et je serai votre serveuse ce soir, dit-elle en fessant les yeux doux à Sébastian, qui l'ignora royalement. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose pour commencer?

- Un verre de vin rouge pour moi et…Angelika?

- Euh…un Shirley Temple (7up et sirop de grenadine avec cerise au marasquin), s'il-vous-plaît.

- Très bien. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle s'en alla en adressant un clin d'œil à Sébastian. Un fois partie, il dit à Angelika.

- Un Shirley Temple?

- Je ne consomme pas d'alcool…Et depuis quand les démons boivent du vin?

- Ce n'est par ce que nous pouvons vivre sans nous nourrir que nous ne pouvons rien avaler.

- Mmh…vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? Bien que ce soit un endroit sympa.

- Eh bien…c'est compliqué.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua Angelika en posant son menton sur ces mains croisées.

- Disons que…j'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi.

- Huhuhu, ricana Angelika…Sérieusement.

- Bon…je me sens…oh…je ne sais pas…j'ai comme une sensation dans la poitrine qui me dicte contre ma volonté…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu en ajouter plus, Polly revint avec les boissons ainsi qu'une assiette de pinces de homard et de beurre à l'ail.

- Tenez, dit-elle joyeusement. L'assiette de homard est gratuite avec deux consommations.

Elle effleura le bras de Sébastian, mais tourna rapidement les talons quand il lui lança un regard froid.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire par imposer le respect, se moqua Angelika en buvant une gorgée. Tu les fais tous détaler comme des lapins.

- Tu peux bien te moquer. Allez passe-moi une gorgée.

Sébastian se pencha si vite qu'Angelika n'eut pas le temps de retirer ces lèvres de la paille qu'elles entrèrent en contact avec celle de Sébastian.

Elle s'empressa de les retira et de tourner la tête avant qu'il ne voit le rouge de ces joues. Cependant, il n'en fit rien car lui-même respirait en profondeur pour faire descendre le sang des siennes.

Un lourd silence pesant vint alourdir l'atmosphère. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon vingt minutes à ne rien faire d'autre que de siroter leurs breuvages et croquer dans les pinces de homard.

Cinq autre minutes passèrent avant que le silence ne se rompre.

- Euh…on devrait peut-être y aller, dit Angelika gênée.

- Ouais…ouais.

Ils posèrent chacun un billet de cinq livres et quittèrent le restaurant. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence total.

Sébastian raccompagna Angelika sur le pas de son bloc appart. Néanmoins, à l'instant où Angelika allait monter dans l'ascenseur, Sébastian la retint par la main, tira d'un coup sec et l'embrassa.

Angelika fut sidérée de ce revirement de bord. Pendant un cours moment, elle fut charmée par la douceur, la passion et la fougue de l'_Hell's Lilith_ et voulut répondre à son baiser, mais elle se rappela justement ce qu'il était. Elle poussa sur Sébastian pour échapper à son étreinte et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

Sébastian, déconcerté, regarda les chiffres des étages monter progressivement…lentement…très lentement.

Il enfonça ces mains dans ces poches et alla se rassoir dans sa voiture, et pouffa calmement.


	8. Indecisive being

Chapitre 6.

Indecisive being.

Angelika s'efforça de continuer sa vie comme avant, quoi que ce fut difficile avec tous ces adjoints qui la bombardaient de questions sur ci et ça.

Car, à chaque semaine, à son bureau, elle trouvait une demi-douzaine de roses rouges sur sa table de travail. Ces collègues l'avaient remarqué et se précipitait sur elle pour l'interroger sur son «admirateur secret», mais à chaque fois, elle les chassait aigrie.

. . .

Un jour d'août, chaud, deux mois après la sortie, Angelika enfila un débardeur et un short, prit son sac et sortit prendre l'air. L'atmosphère ondulait et les cigales grésillaient sous la chaleur.

Elle marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au Hyde's Park et s'arrêta sur un banc sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Son esprit était vague, elle regardait les passants défiler sur le pavé et les cygnes de l'étang nager sans les voir. Elle ressentait à peine la légère brise lui caresser la peau et n'entendait presque guère le bruissement de l'eau et des feuilles des arbres.

Dans le parc, elle croisa un vendeur itinérant qui vendait des journaux. Ne savant pas pourquoi, elle en acheta un et jeta un coup d'œil à la manchette.

_**Hell's Lilith, terminé?**_

_**Bien que Scotland Yard n'ait pas encore retrouvé les 11 femmes, nous avons confirmation qu'il n'y plus eut d'autres cas d'enlèvements depuis celui de Mlle. Kelly Strowner daté du 20 juin Mais pas de panique, la police fait son possible pour retrouver les disparues…**_

_**Aux dernières nouvelles, Scotland Yard n'a pour l'instant d'autre piste pour retrouver les femmes que celle des Hell's Lilith. Ces derniers semblent avoir arrêté complètement toutes activités. Mais ils restent et demeurent toujours les potentiels suspects #1 de toute l'enquête. La police se s'efforce de les débusquer et de localiser leur quartier général. Nous invitons toute la population qui pourrait détenir des informations, soit sur les victimes, soit sur les Hell's Lilith, de les communiquer à la police.**_

L'article se suivait d'une série de photos de chaque victime avec leur nom.

Quelles bêtises. Des fois, Angelika trouvait que les agents de la police anglaise étaient vraiment incompétents et bornés. Elle jeta le journal dans un coin et ferma les yeux, dormant à moitié.

Elle ne revint parmi les vivants que quand une main d'une infinie douceur lui effleura les cheveux.

Angelika releva la tête tranquillement et croisa le regard de braise de Sébastian et son sourire ensorceleur.

- Ça ne devrait pas être légal d'avoir un aussi beau sourire que le tien, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

- C'est un truc de démons, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Angelika en se tournant pour le dévisager dans les yeux. Claude n'avait pas le même éclat que toi-…

Angelika plaqua ces mains sur sa bouche à ce qu'elle avait dit en écarquillant les yeux. Elle s'empourpra et s'éloigna pour aller s'installer au bord de l'eau, honteuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang? D'ordinaire, elle aurait fait voir Sébastian ailleurs. Mais cependant, maintenant, et ce depuis la sortie ratée, elle avait une étrange boule qui lui entortillait l'estomac. Et même le chocolat ne pouvait la faire passer. C'était comme si une volonté impropre à Angelika lui ordonnait de regarder outre part et de considérer Sébastian comme étant autre chose que ce qu'il était. De le juger autrement que par sa nature. Toutefois, une seconde voix lui sommait d'en rester là. Car tout de même, Sébastian était un démon des Enfers et avait commis nombreux meurtres et actes malveillants.

Angelika ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Son esprit la menait sur le chemin de la raison, mais son cœur en disait bien différemment. Quelque chose, qu'elle en ignorait l'origine, l'attirait vers Sébastian. Comme une force indomptable. Elle était prisonnière d'un cercle vicieux. Elle se cala le visage dans ces mains pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Mais deux mains aux longs doigts souples les lui prirent et les serrèrent. Il plongea son regard de le sien. Angelika avait l'impression de fondre tellement la chaleur et l'emprise de ces yeux était puissante.

- Tu sais, dit-il doucement, je les trouve absolument mignons.

- Quoi?

- Tes chats, tes chatons particulièrement.

Angelika reprit vivement ces mains et le dévisagea éberluée. Comment pouvait-il être au courant qu'elle gardait des chats chez elle? Quatre persans aux poils longs au total. Une femelle et ces trois petits. La mère la petite femelle étaient complètement blanches. Et les deux mâles étaient blanc et roussâtre et roux totalement.

- Comment tu le sais que j'ai des chats?

Là, Sébastian paraissait sidéré. Il venait de se mettre le pied dans la bouche. De quelle façon lui expliquer qu'il savait ça sans lui dire qu'il était entré chez elle sans infraction pour aller fouiller et qu'il était tombé sur la famille de chats confortablement couchée dans le lit?

- Et bien…?, insista Angelika.

- Disons simplement que…j'ai souhaité te connaître plus en profondeur.

Angelika sursauta se stupeur. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait pénétré chez elle et affligée à sa vie privé. La colère montant jusqu'à son cerveau, elle serra le poing et l'abattit sur le visage de Sébastian de toutes ces forces. Mais malheureusement, Sébastian étant un démon à la peau dure, il n'en résultat qu'il n'en ressentit aucunes douleurs et que la jeune femme s'en cassa la main.

La douleur fut su forte qu'Angelika poussa un grognement et plaqua sa main blessée contre son ventre.

- ARRGHH!...Ahhh…merde!...Fait mal!

- C'est malin ça! Si tu voulais à tout prit me punir, tu n'avais qu'à frapper à la bonne place, dit-il avec ironie.

- Ferme-la, pesta Angelika en retenant ces larmes de souffrance.

Mais Sébastian ne fit que pivoter la tête de droite à gauche et prit Angelika dans ces bras après s'être relevé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, s'écria Angelika en s'agitant. Repose-moi par terre immédiatement!

- Et bien, et bien, le petit chaton sort ces griffes et donne des ordres, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tsss, t'es bien chanceux d'être un démon. Car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais déjà tué.

- Huhu! Il m'aurait tardé de voir ça, ria-t-il.

- Mhm!...Dis-moi au moins où tu m'emmène.

- À l'hôpital. Tu t'es cassé la main en me frappant. Tes phalanges et tes jointures doivent être en miettes maintenant.

Angelika fut forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Sa main gauche n'était plus rien qu'un bout de viande sans vie et de la poussière d'os. Elle pouvait se compter heureuse que ces ongles n'aient pas saut en morceaux.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Angelika s'était finalement calmé et avait cessé de se débattre. Raison, les bras chauds et le pas langoureux de Sébastian l'apaisaient et la berçaient. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle ardent sur ces joues et sa prise protectrice dans son dos. Elle commençait à sa poser des questions sur lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas aussi méchant et cruel qu'il lui avait fait paraître auparavant? Était-il possible que tous ce que racontait les humains sur les démons ne soit qu'un tissus de mensonges, ou le fruit de leur trop grande imagination?

. . .

Assise sur le lit d'hôpital inconfortable, Angelika se fessait poser une attelle sur la main par sa tante. Angelina Dulles, alias Mme. Red. Coïncidence qu'elles aient presque le même prénom.

- Voila Angelika, c'est fini, dit-elle. Deux semaines et tu seras remise…Attends-moi là. Je vais revenir dans pas longtemps

Elle lui donna une caresse affectueuse dans les cheveux et la laissa avec Sébastian pour aller remplir de la paperasse et chercher des antidouleurs.

- Gentille ta tante, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mouais, bouda la jeune femme…Mais j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu entrer chez moi sans permission. Déjà que j'aurais peut-être consentit à te laisser rentrer si je ne l'avais jamais su.

Sébastian ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Comme s'il était à cour de mots. Angelika en fut d'ailleurs surprise. Elle qui connaissait le démon pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche (C'est le cas de le dire ^-^.), elle se serait attendu à ce qu'il réplique in extremis.

Le silence pesant dura jusqu'à ce que Mme. Red revienne avec les antidouleurs.

- Tiens ma chérie, ça devrait t'éviter de souffrir le martyre. Tu ne t'ais pas manqué tout de même. Tu as frappé dans quoi, un mur?

- Ouais…quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Elle prit les comprimés, donna un baiser sur la joues de sa tante, la remercia et partit.

Mme. Red la regarda partir un peu confuse que son compagnon ne l'ait pas suivi. Il restait là, planté dans le cabinet de médecin à fixer la porte, impassible.

Angelika n'était pas la seule à être prise avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Les démons, d'ordinaire ne s'attache jamais à personne. Il était très rare qu'un des leurs arrive à trouver son autre moitié.

Depuis qu'il s'était imprégné, Sébastian se sentait de plus en plus protecteur et plus attentionné envers la jeune femme. Il craignait toujours que quelque chose d'affreux ne lui tombe dessus. Exemple, un grand type brun, yeux dorés et lunettes. Il savait que Claude ne désirait qu'une chose, le faire payer pour la blessure qui lui avait affligé dans le passé.

Et ça le rendait encore plus anxieux au fait qu'Angelika ignorait tout de l'éventuel danger qui planait sur elle.


	9. Avenging being

Chapitre 7.

Avenging being.

Claude marchait sur les restes sanglants et mutilés de quelques-uns de ces subordonnés qui jonchaient le plancher de son repaire. Depuis des mois, une question lui tiraillait l'esprit et son silence perpétuel sans réponse le rendait fou enragé.

Deux choix et demi s'offraient à lui. Soit il tuait Michaelis pour se venger de lui avoir causé d'intraitables souffrances. Ou soit il gardait l'humaine pour lui seul et la fessait mourir à très lent feu, ou rapidement pour causer une intense affliction à son pire ennemi après avoir profité au maximum d'elle.

- Claude, dit timidement Alois en entrant dans ces appartements, tu devrais peut-être te reposer. Tu n'as pas soufflé depuis deux mois.

Mais Claude l'ignora et le renvoya d'un vase dans la mâchoire qui vola en éclat sous l'impact. Le blond le laissa donc seul en tentant de calmer le flot de sang qui coulait de sa mâchoire et Claude passa sa rage en démolissant les meubles et déchirant les draperies et le beau papier de riz des paravents.

- Maudit Michaelis!, pesta-t-il en en cognant ces poings sur son bureau qui se fracassa instantanément. Je te ferai regretter ce que tu m'as fait. Et ça avec la mort de ta petite humaine. On verra si la peine de sa perte sera aussi grande que la mienne.

Il sourit machiavéliquement et tapa quelques mots sur son ordinateur portable qui heureusement, n'avait pas subi de dommages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ricana de contentement et convoqua enfin tous ces hommes encore valides. Il avait finalement trouvé le plan parfait pour sa revanche.

Une lueur mauvaise et enflammée brillait dans ces yeux d'or fondu.

. . .

Angelika marchait tranquillement dans la rue, revenant de son travail, quand elle aperçut une colonne de fumée grisâtre apparaître au loin. Elle naissait…à l'endroit de son appartement.

Elle courut donc à toute jambe. En arrivant face à son bloc, elle vit avec stupéfaction que son immeuble était en feu. L'incendie avait déjà atteint l'avant-dernier étage.

Ce n'était pas la fumée qui lui fesait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais bien un horrible souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais se rappelle.

Flash-Back.

_Une adorable petite fille de 10 ans courait sur le trottoir pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle avait hâte de montrer à ces parents sa belle note en arts plastiques. Mais ça n'aurai jamais lieu._

_Au moment où Angelika arriva devant sa maison, elle lâcha son dessin _(fort joli pour une enfant de 10 ans) _qui s'étala dans la cendre_ _et regarda avec anéantissement les pompiers essayer d'éteindre les flammes._

_- Maman! Papa!, s'écria la petite fille en courant vers le brasier pour aller chercher ces parents._

_Mais un pompier la retint et l'empêcha d'y entrer._

_- Lâchez-moi, pleura-t-elle. Mes parents sont à l'intérieur! Il faut aller les aider!_

_- Il est trop tard, petite!, cria l'homme pour couvrir le bruit de ces hurlements. Ils sont morts._

_Angelika cessa aussitôt de ce débattre et dévisagea le pompier, les larmes coulant sur ces joues de porcelaine._

_- Je suis désole, compatit le pompier en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. Nous n'avons pas pu les sortir avant qu'ils ne soient touchés._

_Angelika se laissa tomber sur l'asphalte et pleurant tout son soûl et prononçant tout bas maman et papa._

Fin Flash-Back.

Angelika revoyait le feu dévorant son toit, les pompiers sortirent les restes de dépouilles de ces parents et les débris de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une différence cette fois-ci, c'est que les pompiers n'avaient pas été avertis.

N'en pouvant plus de ses visions cauchemardesques, elle courut dans la rue en s'éloignant et en laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait s'écouler à leur guise.

Elle poursuivait sa course jusque dans une ruelle à 10 minutes de son ex-appart, dans le quartier de l'East End quand elle entendit un coup de feu qui passa à deux centimètres de sa cuisse. Angelika s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction du bruit de détente. Elle chercha le tireur, mais il n'y avait que des poubelles pleines de déchets, des containers rouillés et des lumières clignotantes à perte de vue.

Un petit éclat brillant se fit alors voir et Angelika put percevoir le canon d'un Beretta 92 braqué sur elle.

Terrifiée, elle reprit sa course et s'enfuya plus en profondeur dans la ruelle.

- Merde!, jura le tireur. À ces trousses!

Et lui et ces deux hommes la poursuivirent. Toutefois, ils avaient beau être plus forts, ils n'étaient pas plus rapides. Et Angelika les distança rapidement.

Mais ce qu'Angelika n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un acolyte de ces poursuivants attendait patiemment cacher derrière un container qu'elle approche et lui sauter dessus. Cela alla si vite qu'elle n'en vit rien arriver. Le rustre fonça vers elle à vive allure et abattit son poing de la taille d'un jambon dans son estomac. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Son assaillant l'empoigna ensuite par sa queue de cheval et l'entraîna vers une vieille gouttière qui suintait où les attendait les trois hommes en kimonos.

L'agresseur de la jeune femme lui donna un dernier coup dans le visage avant de s'écarter. La pauvre en tomba dans la saleté et se cogna contre le mur de béton, s'ouvrant la tête et s'entaillant le poignet contre les bords coupants du conteneur. Elle pouvait se compter chanceuse de ne pas s'avoir faite de commotion.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment une source de plaisirs et d'ennuis, dit une voix familière à Angelika.

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête et ces yeux couleur de feuille en croisèrent deux, couleur pépite d'or.

- Claude Faustus, réussit-elle à articuler malgré le sang dans sa bouche qu'elle recracha sans délai à ces pieds.

- Et oui, ma belle. Je suis ravi que tu te souviennes encore de moi.

- Hah!, ria Angelika en se relevant difficilement. Comment oublier un enfoiré comme toi.

Claude fit alors un signe à peine perceptible à son complice. Celui-ci hocha la tête, fit craquer ces jointures et donna un bon coup de poing sur la tempe d'Angelika. Elle en cracha encore quelques gouttes de sang et elle voyait 36 chandelles en retombant dans la crasse.

- Restons poli, je te prie, la gronda Claude.

Angelika lui envoya un regard froid en guise de réponse et se releva.

- Huhuhu, ria Claude. Si seulement mes hommes pouvaient avoir le même cran que toi…mais vois-tu Phantomhive, il se trouve que te vie me gêne un peu…Je suis donc d'en l'obligation de te tuer.

- Mais en quoi mon existence dérange tant la mafia chinoise, bordel!, s'écria Angelika en épongeant le sang de sa tête.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira Claude en se mettant deux doigts au front. J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Quelle tête en l'air je fais!

Claude lança une œillade ardente à Angelika qui en frissonna et d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, renvoya tous ces hommes, les laissant seul tous les deux.

. . .

Pendant ce temps, Sébastian resta figé devant les ruines encore fumantes de ce qui avait été l'appartement d'Angelika. Il était venu pour essayer de s'expliquer avec elle, mais…

- Angelika!, cria-t-il….Angelika! Es-tu là?...Réponds-moi!

Face au calme plat. Il entreprit alors de fouiller lui-même les décombres afin de la retrouver.

Cela l'occupa un bon dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un morceau de tissus carbonisé qui avait pu paraître bleu auparavant. C'était un pantalon appartenant à Angelika. Malgré la suie qui le couvrait, Sébastian le sera contre son torse.

Sa langueur fut interrompue quand il entendit une sorte de miaulement…pour finalement s'apercevoir que c'était des vrais miaulements.

Il tourna la tête et vit les quatre chats d'Angelika tranquillement assis sur le trottoir, mais visiblement craintifs. (On se demande comment ils ont fait pour s'en sortir. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont neuf vies.)

Doucement, il se releva et vint leur présenter sa main. Le mâle bicolore fut plus téméraire que les autres et s'approcha pour la renifla. Sébastian lui caressa gentiment la tête. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, les trois autres l'imitèrent pour quémander des flatteries.

- Où est donc votre maîtresse?, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les chats.

Ces derniers répondirent d'un petit miaulement.

Quand sa main rencontra le dos de la mère, il perçu deux sortes d'exhalaisons néfastes dans l'air. À la fois négative et positive. L'une douce et pur, l'autre venimeuse et pernicieuse. Il les reconnut dans la seconde. C'était les auras d'Angelika et de Claude.

Furieux, il sera les poings et les dents et suivi l'entrelacement des fluides jusqu'à leurs sources.

. . .

- Vois-tu, dit Claude en plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre lui et en faisant courir ces mains baladeuses sur elle par l'ouverture en longueur qu'il avait faîtes dans son chandail, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait la mafia chinoise. Ce n'est qu'une couverture.

- Que…quoi?

- Et oui…Et pour ton information. Ce n'est pas les _Hell's Lilith_ qui sont derrière les enlèvements de jeunes vierges.

Angelika avait de la difficulté à croire ce qu'il disait. De quoi parlait-il?

- Je ne comprends pas…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ahhh, soupira Claude en retraçant le contour du nombril d'Angelika avec son doigt. Tant à expliquer. Je me demande si une simple mortelle comme toi peux comprendre…ou même entendre de tels échos comme ceux de Michaelis et moi…Enfin…si tu insistes.

Angelika essaya d'ignorer les cajoleries devenant de plus en plus profondes, se rapprochant petit à petit de ces endroits privés et s'efforça de ne point manquer un mot de son récit.

- Et bien…pour commencer…Michaelis et moi sommes…des descendants directs de Seigneurs Démons.


	10. Told Being

Chapitre 8.

Told Being.

- Et bien…pour commencer…Michaelis et moi sommes…des descendants directs de Seigneurs Démons.

Angelika fit pivoter sa tête et enracina ces deux émeraudes dans les pépites d'or de Claude.

- Hein!

- Et oui, répondit Claude en humant le parfum de thé vert et d'orchidée des cheveux d'Angelika. Quelle douce odeur si alléchante, se dit-il en laissant ces doigts passer au travers le long voile de chevelure. Frôlant la nuque, les omoplates, les reins, les hanches, les fesses…

- Pff…hargh!…N'importe quoi!

- Mais non, c'est vrai. Michaelis descend de Méririm* et de Lilith. Quant à moi, je suis issu d'Asmodée*, l'incarnation de la luxure.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses.

Pour répondre à sa provocation, Claude lui lécha le sang coulant de sa commissure et lui mordit le cou jusqu'à percer la peau. Angelika en lâcha un cri.

- Mais chaque démon à une petite partie de tous les péchés mortels.

- Mais je croyais que Lilith avait été la femme de Satan.

- Ah!...parce que tu crois que la démone-mère du vice n'eut qu'un seul amant. Tous les démons sont de sa lignée. Elle a été voir partout….Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qui nous a poussé, Michaelis et moi à nous détester autant.

Tu en disant ça, sa main approchait dangereusement du bouton du pantalon d'Angelika.

- Je suis curieuse, en effet…hugh!

- Bien, alors…Avant, Michaelis et moi et moi ne formions qu'une seule confrérie. Les _Devil's Successors_. On s'entendait comme larron en foire. Mais un jour, alors qu'on discutait du dossier sort de l'humanité, il ne fut pas d'accord avec moi sur le fait de capturer de jeunes vierges et de les offrir en offrande aux Diables.

- Hein!...Mais pourtant, on dit partout que ce sont les _Hell's Lilith_ qui kidnappent les femmes!

- Erreur. Michaelis s'y opposait. C'est moi et mes hommes qui les enlevions. Moi et les _Heirs's Asmodée_.

- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir pris le blâme?

- Car Michaelis avait comme qui dirait une petite dette envers moi…mais ne l'a pas honoré correctement.

Flash-Back.

_Sébastian et Claude, avant de devenir les chefs de la fraternité satanique _Devil's Successors_, étaient de très bons amis. Mais un jour, Satan, le Roi des Enfers les convoqua et leurs ordonna de monter sur Terre et de semer les sept fautes capitales. (Il trouvait la Terre trop tranquille.) Mais étrangement, et contre sa nature, Sébastian s'opposait à ce projet._

_. . ._

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord!, s'exclama Sébastian. La luxure n'est pas le péché le plus important de tous. Il y en a qui passent avant tout. Pourquoi juste déflorer des humaines sans valeur ni goût?_

_- Juste pour le plaisir voyons!, répondit Claude comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde._

_- Sois sérieux un peu! Il y autre chose que le sexe dans la vie. Je refuse de passer l'éternité à ne rien faire d'autre que baiser._

_- Pff! Tu es bien comme ton aïeul. Toujours des principes stupides de Méririm._

_- Ah oui! Et bien toi aussi je trouve que tu ressembles même un peu trop à Asmodée. Un peu comme si tu étais sa réincarnation!_

_- Peut-être…qui sais?_

_Sébastian suffoquait de colère comme jamais. Depuis qu'on les avait collé sur cette confrérie, tous s'écroulait entre eux._

_- J'en aie assez de toi Claude! J'aimerais faire mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas comme ces démons sots qui ne font que perpétuité les péchés capitaux._

_- Non!, approuva Claude. Et ça m'étonnerais que tu le deviennes un jour._

_Là, Claude avait touché une corde sensible. Sous l'impulsion de la rage, Sébastian sauta sur Claude et le rua de coups. S'en suivi d'une sanglante bagarre où Sébastian blessa Claude à la poitrine avec une armes démoniaque._

_Après cette dernière querelle, Sébastian quitta les _Devil's Successors_ et décida de mener la vie qu'il voulait sur Terre en fondant sa propre communauté. Les _Hell's Lilith_. Et Claude, désormais marqué d'une cicatrice indélébile, changea le nom de son association pour celui des _Heirs's Asmodée_._

Fin Flash-Back.

- Aah!...Donc c'est une sorte de menteur. Mais pourquoi avoir pris le blâme?, répéta Angelika.

- Ohhh, sans doute parce que quand ce fut l'époque de la Grande Peste Noire, il avait failli se faire choper par un groupe de religieux et que je lui aie sauvé les fesses, répondit Claude.

- Mmh, je vois.

- Mouais!...Cependant, vu que maintenant que tu sais tout ça…et que visiblement, je m'étais trompé sur le compte de Michaelis, croyant qu'il tenant suffisamment à toi pour venir te sauver…il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire avec toi.

Maintenant, Angelika glapit et redoutait ce dont Claude parlait. Mais une voix assurée retint la main du démon juste avant qu'elle n'arrache les vêtements d'Angelika.

- Pas si vite! Rends-la-moi immédiatement!

- Sébastian!, s'écria Angelika.

Elle rougit sur le coup. Pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par son prénom?...Enfin, qu'importe. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait déjà plus en sécurité maintenant que Sébastian était là.

- Finalement non, dit Claude en sortant un pistolet au manche de bois gravé d'un petit pentacle et canon en fer. Il semblait bien piteux, mais le facies de Sébastian lui donna l'intuition qu'il s'agissait un peu plus qu'un simple révolver.

- Ahhh! Tu reconnais Colt, l'arme qui a tué la plupart des Seigneurs Démons, cher cousin, dit Claude en tapotant le menton de la jeune humaine avec le canon.

- Laisse-la tranquille! Pourquoi paierait-elle pour notre passé?

- Ooohhh! Tu as peur que je lui fasse tord avec le bon vieux Colt!...Que c'est mignon!

- La ferme!

- Est-ce que le petit Sébastian se serait imprégné?...Si oui, c'est vraiment pathétique!

Angelika n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont Claude parlait. Imprégné? C'est quoi ça? Elle était plus inquiète pour le fusil pointé directement sur elle.

- Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois Faustus! Laisse-la! Tout de suite!

Sébastian allait avancer vers le duo en face de lui, mais Claude ne lui laissa pas faire le second pas qu'il enfonça le canon de son arme en Angelika. (Pas vous imaginez où.)

- Tatatata! Pas-si-vite!, l'averti Claude en détachant chaque mot. Tu avances encore d'un millimètre et l'humaine y passe….Ce qui serait vraiment dommage…Une si belle frimousse.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Sébastian!, cria Angelika. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Ta gueule!, s'écria Claude en lui donnant un coup de genou dans la colonne. Ce qui valut qu'elle poussa une plainte douloureuse et s'effondra aux pieds de Claude en gémissant.

Sébastian pouvait sentir la colère exploser en lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa chère humaine souffrir. Graduellement, le pouvoir de la fureur de Méririm fusait et se déployer dans tout son organisme. Des plumes noires surgirent soudainement en lui, ces crocs s'allongèrent, ces pupilles se rétractèrent et luisèrent et ces ongles devinrent griffes.

- Tu viens de commettre une épouvantable erreur.

Et Sébastian s'élança vers son ennemi.

Voyant le démon à l'apogée de sa rage foncer sur lui, il fit une chose qui stoppa net le descendant de Méririm.

Il tira sur Angelika.

Sébastian regarda sans bouger le corps de la jeune femme tomber au ralenti comme dans un film jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrasa sur l'asphalte graisseuse dont le besoin urgent était d'être repavé. Une fois au sol, le sang commença lentement à s'écouler de la plaie, colorant le ciment visqueux de rouge.

- Oups! Maladroit que je suis…Elle est morte…morte…pauvre petite humaine.

Sébastian ne pouvait rien répondre à sa moquerie tellement il était bouche bée. Il tomba à genoux et baissa la tête. Soudainement, il se mit à pleuvoir et le tonnerre gronda. Ce fut une véritable tempête. Les arbres en étaient au point où ils allaient s'abattre.

- Tout compte fait, mon seul regret avec elle, déclara Claude, c'est ne pas avoir eu le temps de la faire mienne. Tu sais que tu es un vrai trouble-fête. Tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment. C'est une idée fixe chez toi, cousin!

- …ayé!

- Hein! Quoi? Répète…J'ai rien compris, se moqua Claude en frôlant son oreille du tranchant de sa main.

- TU VAS LE REGRETTER!, s'écria Sébastian en relevant la tête, une unique larme écarlate coulant sur sa joue de marbre.

Il poussa alors un rugissement un prenant sa forme complète de diable. Deux grandes ailes noires sortirent de ces omoplates, des cornes sombres de ressemblant à celles de béliers lui poussèrent sur la tête, sa peau s'assombrit et ces vêtements paraissaient être fait exclusivement de cuir et de plumes noirs. Un ensemble de cuir moulant, un col de longues plumes, le torse découvert et albâtre et des bottes à talons aiguilles.

À cet instant, Claude cessa de sourire sournoisement. Il se rendit compte que l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Il endossa aussi son apparence réelle. Ces vêtements explosèrent en partie, huit grandes et puissantes pattes griffues émergèrent de son ventre, ces jambes se changèrent en abdomen d'araignée où dépassaient des pinces empoisonnées, ces doigts s'allongèrent jusqu'à ressembler à des crochets, un troisième œil s'ouvrit dans son front et comme son adversaire, son teint s'obscurcit et ces yeux flashèrent.

Et sans échanger un mot de plus, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Portant coups de griffes, de crocs, crochets à la suite. Sébastian fesait son possible pour essayer d'éloigner Claude du corps d'Angelika, ne voulant pas l'abîmer davantage.

Claude contrattaqua en envoyant plusieurs toiles emprisonnantes sur Sébastian, mais il les repoussant en les déchiquetant avec ces griffes, puis riposta en lui éjectant des plumes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Claude tenta de s'en protéger avec un bouclier en soie, mais l'une d'elles passa au travers et toucha Claude à la joue.

Rageant, il bombarda Sébastian de dards venimeux, un effleura Sébastian à la cuisse, mais rien de grave.

- Dit donc Michaelis!, lui lança Claude, je ne pensais pas que cette pitoyable humaine sans valeur et d'une faiblesse infligeante pouvait avoir autant d'effet que ça sur toi.

Sébastian dévia son regard de braise vers la concernée mourante. Celle-ci était toujours étendue dur l'asphalte poisseuse en position fœtale, une paume plaquée sur sa blessure, les yeux brumeux et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le démon-corbeau fut surpris de la voir encore en vie, mais également soulagé. Elle les regardait se battre en silence, tentant d'esquisser un minuscule sourire.

- Tu te trompes complètement sur son compte, Faustus, dit Sébastian d'une voix forte et résolue en lui refesant face. Elle vaut beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…Angelika est différente des autres humains. Elle est courageuse et forte…Elle a su me donner une leçon de bonté et de clémence…Tu disais qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre valeur, et bien, elle en a plus que toi, et même davantage que moi. C'est toi, qui fais bien pâle figure face aux humains…Tu n'as absolument aucune morale, et tout ce que tu fais nuit à tous.

- FERME-LA!

Et au moment où il allait les assaillir pour les liquider tous les deux, quatre petites choses douces et duveteuse lui sautèrent dessus et le ruaient de coups piquants vifs. C'était les chats d'Angelika qui lui déchiraient la peau à coups de griffes et de crocs. Ils offrirent l'opportunité et juste le temps nécessaire à Sébastian pour s'approcher suffisamment près de Claude et lui porter un coup fatal au thorax.

*_Méririm: __Démon destructeur, son nom signifie celui qui fait périr. Il touche à tout ce qui concerne la colère, la violence et la véhémence. On l'invoque afin de faire naître la violence et la colère tout autour de soi et dans le cœur de ses ennemis._

_*Asmodée: Démon de la luxure et des plaisirs de la chair, on l'invoque bien évidement pour renforcer son pouvoir sexuel, ses gains et l'attirance que l'on souhaite projeter tout autour de soi. Son champ d'action se situe donc au niveau des émotions, des sentiments et des désirs. Il agit sur les personnes émotionnellement faibles. Il transforme tout cela en passion criante, la moindre des envies prend une forme démesurée._


	11. Assured by one being

Chapitre 9.

Assured by one being.

Claude fixait avec ahurissement la blessure faîte sur son ventre. Comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé durant l'attaque de Sébastian. Le choc l'avait comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tomber à la renverse en regardant le liquide carmin s'écouler.

- Mais…comment…possible?...

Et il s'effondra par terre, à moitié conscient. Sébastian le considéra un moment tout en reprenant lentement (Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de «en».) son apparence humaine. Il lui lança un dernier regard haineux avant de retourner voir Angelika.

À ces côtés, il la retourna sur le dos, sa tête sur ces genoux. Il se sentit extrêmement soulagée d'entendre son cœur battre encore.

- Angelika!...Angelika! Réponds-moi!...Angelika! Ouvre les yeux!

Mais la jeune femme était dans un état comateux. Rien de plus normal, elle avait été touchée par une arme de démons.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il l'enveloppa dans son lambeau de veste, la prit dans ces bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Il se doutait que la médecine démoniaque ne ferait que l'enterrer définitivement six pieds sous terre.

Il courut aussi vite que possible tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas accélérer l'hémorragie.

Devant le bâtiment blanc, il défonça la porte d'accueil d'une épaule en s'écriant.

- Médecin, vite! Elle est grièvement blessée!

Mme. Red, qui était en train de prendre sa pause-café et doughnut dans la salle de séjour pour médecin entendit cette voix familière et se précipita à l'accueil où elle trouva sa chère et si précieuse nièce ensanglantée dans les bras du jeune homme, tout aussi taché de carmin, qui l'avait emmenée la dernière fois.

- Angelika! Ma chérie! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?...Non pas tout de suite. Plus tard. Monsieur, suivez-moi!

Et elle les conduisit dans une salle d'opération. Le médecin lui ordonna de l'allongé sur le lit. Il s'exécuta immédiatement.

- Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir afin que je puisse opérer.

- Laissez-moi rester, Docteur, insista-t-il.

- Vous m'en voyez navrée monsieur, mais je ne pourrai pas travailler efficacement si vous êtes là. Sortez s'il-vous-plaît.

Sébastian voulu encore répliquer, mais la dame ne lui en laissa pas le temps qu'elle le poussa déjà dehors de la salle. Il se retrouva donc seul devant la porte blanche, le regard dans le vide. Une infirmière vient alors le voir et le laissa patienter dans la salle d'attente avec un café.

. . .

Presque deux heures plus tard, on vient enfin le voir. Mme. Red. Elle se planta devant lui en retirant ces gants maculés de sang. Sébastian abandonna son neuvième café sur la petite table et se releva d'un bond.

- Alors, va-t-…

- On respire par le nez, le coupa Mme. Red en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule. Elle est sauvée. Elle a été incroyablement chanceuse. La balle est passée à quatre millimètre de toucher un organe vital. Elle a également eut une côte de fracturées et quelques écorchures, mais sinon elle va s'en remettre…Sauf que j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre quelque chose.

- Quoi donc?

- La balle que je lui aie extraite n'est pas comme celle que j'ai habitude de retirer…Et d'ailleurs, comment-a-t-elle reçue cette blessure?

Sébastian avait bien passé ses deux heures à essayer de trouver une excuse plausible, et la meilleure qu'il avait trouvée était…

- Et bien, je n'aie pas tout vu, mais elle se promenait en revenant du travail et je crois qu'elle a été agressée par une sorte d'intoxiqué rendu un peu malade par l'overdose de joint.

- Ah bon!, ne fit que répondre la dame flamboyante. Avez-vous pu identifiez le fou?

- Non malheureusement. Il s'ait envolé avant que je n'ai pu le rattraper.

- D'accord. Enfin…je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma nièce.

- C'est naturel, une belle jeune femme comme elle…

- Mais j'y songe, êtes-vous son petit ami, ou quelque chose comme ça?

Sébastian fut soudainement gêné par sa question. Le sang lui monta aux pommettes. Bien qu'ils aient couchés ensemble souvent, il ne pouvait la considérer comme sa petite amie. Mme. Red remarqua son embarras et ri.

- Ne soyez pas gêné, je me demandais, c'est tout.

- Mhg-mhgh!, se racla Sébastian. Puis-je la voir à présent?

- Vous pouvez, mais elle risque d'être encore inconsciente.

- Ça m'est égal.

Et il dépassa Mme. Red et se rendit à la chambre d'Angelika. Il la trouva encore dans les pommes, une chemise en papier d'hôpital sur le dos et un bandage autour de la poitrine et les côtés. On lui avait laissé au moins son pantalon.

En silence, Sébastian s'assit sur le bord di lit et caressa la tempe d'Angelika du bout des doigts.

- Angelika…je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je vais vider mon sac, car je ne pourrai pas retenir ça encore longtemps…Tu es la première humaine qui n'ait pas eu peur de moi face à ma véritable forme. La première qui ait assez de tripes pour tenir tête à deux démons…et la première qui m'ait fait connaître la signification des sentiments…Maintenant que tu es entrée dans ma vie, je n'oses l'imaginé sans toi…Je t'aime, plus que je pensais pouvoir aimé quiconque. Je me doute que tu ne crois pas. Nous étions ennemis et me voilà amoureux de toi. C'est comme si tu coulais dans mes veines. C'est fou quand même hein? Il y a une citation chez vous qui dit «l'amour soit tu en brules, soit tu y renonces». J'ai essayé d'y renoncer un nombre incalculable de fois, mais le naturel revient au galop, et mon naturel c'est que ce cœur brûle chaque jour un peu plus du manque qu'il ressent…Ben voilà, mon triste et incroyable état. Je suis condamné à t'aimer. Je n'ai plus d'espoir pour ce qui est de t'oublier, je vais te porter en moi à jamais. Peut-être que ça n'a pas de sens pour toi, mais j'aimerai rien qu'un peu exister pour toi, qu'un jour plus tard peut-être, quand tu seras une vieille et sage mamie, qui aura vécu pleinement. Tu puisses prendre conscience, qu'un être, quelqu'un qui est triste, heureux, qui souries, qui ressent des choses. Qu'un démon se nommant Sébastian Michaelis, t'as aimé comme un fou. Ça te fera sourire, je l'espère. Car te voir heureuse, épanouie c'est mon bonheur et tout ce que je souhaite à présent…Je t'aime.

Et il lui coinça doucement la tête entre ces avant-bras avant de donner un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.


	12. Frightened being

Chapitre 10.

Frightened being.

Angelika se trouvait dans le noir absolu. Elle ne voyait rien, ne touchait rien, ne sentait rien. Elle entendit juste une voix. Elle était douce et chaude. Elle lui offrait un brin de lumière dans cette noirceur oppressante.

- …_et la première qui m'ait fait connaître la signification des sentiments…Maintenant que tu es entrée dans ma vie, je n'ose l'imaginé sans toi…Je t'aime, plus que je pensais pouvoir aimé quiconque…Car te voir heureuse, épanouie c'est mon bonheur et tout ce que je souhaite à présent…Je t'aime…_

Angelika chercha la source de la voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre un milliard, mais il n'y avait qu'un immense rideau ténébreux aux alentour. Angelika se sentit à nouveau seule quand la voix se tut.

- Non! Reviens!

Angelika fut confrontée à un silence lourd et suffocant. Il s'en suivit d'une sorte de bruit de fond. Un peu comme le bruit du plâtre qui s'effrite en cisaillant les murs.

Angelika sentit soudainement le sol, enfin, elle croyait que c'était le sol, gronder et bouger, pour finalement s'écrouler et elle tomba dans le vide noir et intersidérale.

Sa chute lui semblait durer des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase dans un lieu inconnu. Il s'agissait de la lisière d'une forêt à l'automne, les arbres sans feuilles, mais en plus sinistre. Les branches des arbres ressemblaient à des mains aux longs doigts pointus prêtes à fondre sur leurs proies. Le ciel était d'un vert grisâtre effrayant. Un lit de brume masquait en permanence le sol jonché de feuilles mortes. Juste à côté, on pouvait voir les ruines d'un château ou d'un manoir à l'abandon poussiéreux et croulant sous les ronces qui grimpaient le long des restes de murs.

Angelika sentit tout à coup une bourrasque froide et glacée lui remonter le long du dos. Elle se retourna vivement et lâcha un puissant hurlement de terreur. Deux fantômes translucides, pâle comme la neige et ressemblant trait pour trait à ces parents glissaient vers elle. Il n'y avait que de légères différences entre les spectres et ces parents d'avant. Ceux-là avaient de profondes cernes sous les yeux, étaient habillés de vêtements déchirés et maculés par ce qui semblait être du sang séché de l'époque victorienne et au lieu de vouloir la serrer dans leurs bras, ils avançaient vers elle les mains tendues un air de mort imprimé sur le visage.

- Non…non…laissez-moi!, dit Angelika en reculant. Allez-vous-en!

Elle continua à reculer jusqu'à rencontre le tronc rêche d'un arbre.

Quand ces parents-fantômes ne furent plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, Angelika perçut le chatouillement et le cliquètement d'une bestiole commune. Elle releva la tête et vit avec dégout une vingtaine d'araignées grosses comme des petites nyctales* dégringoler de l'arbre soit par le tronc, soit par leurs soies.

Une fois toutes par terre, elles fondirent sur les spectres, et à la grande stupéfaction d'Angelika, elles commencèrent à grignoter les fantômes. Ceux-ci tentèrent tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais étant immatériels, ils furent déchiquetés en poussière en poussant des hurlements strident et finirent par disparaitre dans un nuage de vapeur nauséabond avec les araignées qui retournèrent dans leurs toiles sur les arbres.

- Salut.

Angelika entendit cette voix froide et grave droit devant elle et elle vit le nuage de vapeur s'effacer graduellement pour finalement fait apparaître son pire cauchemar.

- Non…non…par toi!

- Quoi?...Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir?

La créature mi démone, mi araignée qu'était Claude Faustus sortit de derrière un reste de mur et approcha peu à peu de la jeune femme sur ces huit grandes pattes. Il était sous sa forme de démon, mais en plus terrifiant. Sa peau noire simulait de peler pour montrer son épiderme sanguinolente de muscles, ou voir même ces os, ces trois yeux étaient injectés de sang et pleurait des larmes sombres et sa tête, son torse et son thorax étaient striées de longues et larges plaies dégoulinant de sang noir et brillant et les veines ressortaient.

Claude avançait toujours en tendant une main griffue du visage de vers Angelika. Il était maintenant à une distance d'environ quatre-cinq mètres. Angelika ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était coincée contre son arbre. Alors qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire, elle ressentit une cuisante douleur dans son épaule et sa cuisse droite et dans son avant-bras gauche. Elle baissa les yeux et vit des dards longs comme des mollets d'adolescents entièrement striés de minuscules pics fortement ancré en elle, la clouant à l'arbre. Son sang vermillon coulait à petits flots de ces plaies.

- Ahhh, soupira Claude, maintenant à trente centimètres d'Angelika. Dommage que Michaelis ne soit pas là. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit présent pour assister à cette nuit magnifique de plaisir.

- Non!...Non!...Sébastian!

- Allons, allons, n'ait pas peur. Tu verras…tu ne sentiras absolument rien…Tu pourrais même prendre goût à la mort.

Claude reprit un aspect humain en conservant sa peau noire, ces plaies, ces crocs et ces griffes et rapprocha sa main vers la gorge d'Angelika. Celle-ci laissa quelques larmes perler de ces yeux, la peur à son point culminant. D'un coup de griffe précis, Claude réduisit à petits lambeaux les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Au moment où le membre de Claude allait entrer en elle, elle ferma étroitement les yeux et cria à plein poumons.

- SÉBASTIAN!

Angelika eut un flash devant les yeux, puis tout le décor s'effaça et Claude se trouva mort à ces pieds. Angelika n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux pour considérer son sauveur que ces lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres. D'une sensualité à en faire fondre l'âme. Angelika n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Sébastian était là. Le goût de sa bouche était imprimé dans sa mémoire. Elle n'était plus seule. Il était avec elle et il ne laisserait plus jamais.

Mais l'instant d'après, elle rouvrit les yeux et ne vit qu'une grande étendue blanche. Elle essaya de se relever, mais une douleur aigue au torse la fit retomber sur le dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!

Elle retenta de se lever, et au prix de quelques élancements, elle parvint à s'assoir. La douleur s'accentuait à chacun de ces mouvements. Elle avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en elle. Comme si une présence néfaste et inconnue lui grattait les nerfs de l'intérieur. Puis soudainement…

- AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Une ombre en forme d'araigne prit forme dans son dos et un nuage de fumée s'échappa de la bouche et des yeux d'Angelika. Quand il se fut évaporé, ces yeux avaient pris une couleur noir d'encre aux pupilles de chat rouge sang. Ces canines s'étaient allongées pour former deux crocs, ces oreilles s'allongèrent, devinrent pointues et se couvrirent d'une douce fourrure châtaine et une queue poussa de son bas-dos comme celles des chats.

L'instant d'après, Angelika ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Sa côte s'était ressoudée, ces entailles cicatrisées et sa plaie à la poitrine guérie.

Un sourire se maniaque étira ces lèvres et d'un saut énergique, elle sauta par la fenêtre, la fesant voler en éclat. Bien qu'étant au quatrième étage, elle se posa avec une étonnante facilité sur le trottoir. Les quelques passants sursautèrent à son apparition. Angelika grogna à leur approche pour leur faire peur, pour finalement s'enfuir dans les rue de Londres.

*_Espèce de petits hiboux_.


	13. Burning being of love

Chapitre 11.

Burning being of love.

Angelika se sentait chaude et perdue. Au lieu de travailler sur ces photos, elle avait écrit. Écrit, écrit, écrit. Écrit encore. Écris toujours. Elle écrivait des vers. Sur toutes ces choses qui la tiraillaient. Ces choses qui la transportaient du sol vers les étoiles. Elle écrivait un poème sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour le diable de ces rêves. En plus, elle l'avait composé sans même le savoir.

_**Ton image est restée gravée dans ma mémoire**_

_**J'ai voulu t'échapper, te sortir de ma vie**_

_**Mais partout où je vais je ne pense qu'à toi**_

_**Et pourtant tu ignores combien je suis éprise…**_

_**Ta démarche si légère hypnotise mon regard.**_

_**Tes cheveux de jais qui flottent soulevés par le vent**_

_**Et dansent sur tes joues accentuant le charme**_

_**D'une auréole sombre venue d'un autre temps…**_

_**J'aime ton sourire qui éclaire ton visage**_

_**Et le son de ta voix qui fait vibrer mon cœur,**_

_**Comme une douce mélodie. Il faut que je reste sage**_

_**De peur que je succombe devant tant de splendeurs.**_

_**Ton regard si profond a pénétré mon âme**_

_**Tes yeux pleins de lumière ont changé toute ma vie**_

_**Je succombe à tes yeux qui chassent mes fantômes**_

_**Ta peau blanche éclatante qui illumine mes nuits.**_

_**Un jour tu es venu pour me faire taire**_

_**Sous une pluie de roses, par des chemins fleuris,**_

_**Tu m'as donné ta main et un baiser sincère à ta manière…**_

_**Mais je me suis réveillée et tu étais parti…**_

_**Peut-être bien qu'un jour tu liras ce poème,**_

_**Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire ses pensées**_

_**Je voulais tout simplement te dire: je t'aime**_

_**Comme te l'aurait dit une humaine passionnée.**_

William l'avait surprise en pleine rédaction, la plume à la main et avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Il avait trouvé ces mots si enflammés d'ardeur et de frénésie et de chaleur qu'il publia son poème dans le mensuelle du jour suivant.

. . .

Sébastian n'avait pas bougé de son bureau aux murs blancs et meubles noirs décoré de tableaux et aux antiquités du culte de Lilith depuis deux heures jusqu'au moment où Curran vint lui apporter le journal. Sans grand enthousiasme, il le déplia et le feuilleta rapidement…mais il élargit grandement les yeux, juste après avoir vu la rubrique aléatoire.

_**J'ai rêvé de toi.**_

_**Par**_

**_Angelika Phantomhive_ (Photographe à l'Evening Standard.)**

Sébastian lu attentivement le poème et reposa son journal sur son bureau en fixant la ville sombre, mais illuminée par les lampadaires et les enseignes aux néons par la baie vitrée.

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur sa paume de main et ferma les yeux, plus mélancolique que jamais. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais Angelika lui manquait. Il revoyait dans sa tête les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il révoquait ces petits sourires, ces manières de femme fière et son assurance. Sébastian s'accorda un petit sourire en coin, mais l'effaça quand il se souvint des fois où il l'avait violé sans son accord. Il se jugea vraiment comme une ordure.

Que donnerait-il en ce moment pour réparer ces erreurs d'autrefois et gagner ne serait-ce que l'estime de la jeune humaine. (Imaginez la scène avec la musique de Heart, la chanson Secret.)

_(Désolée si les trois derniers chapitres sont un peu plus courts que les autres. Je vais essayer de les rallonger pour les suivants. Ohayo à tous.)_

_(P-S: Si quelque chose vous chiffonne sur la fic, faîte-le moi savoir et je tenterai de modifier au possible, laissez des reviews svp.)_


	14. At the edge of the madness being

Chapitre 12

At the edge of the madness being.

Angelika fixait la même chose depuis presque trois heures. Ces collègues de _l'Evening Standard_ commençaient à se demander si elle allait bien. Depuis quelques semaines, comme d'habitude, elle venait bosser, mais son comportement avait énormément changé. La jeune fille amatrice de sucre, de bonne humeur et un tantinet extravertie avait fait place à une femme colérique, violente et froide.

Angelika vivait un conflit intérieur avec sa volonté. Sa vraie elle se doutait qu'elle était peut-être possédée par elle ne savait quoi. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle s'était mise à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, à s'énerver pour un rien, à ficher en l'air son bureau et même à frapper ces proches. Mais son autre côté voulait lui faire croire que sa mauvaise humeur (Mauvaise humeur, mes fesses oui!) était simplement dû au fait que depuis l'incendie, elle habitait sur le toit de Centre Point. Elle réussissait à s'habiller grâce à quelques petits délits ni vus, ni connus, et bizarrement, elle n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'avoir faim. Or, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis cinq semaines.

Durant presque trois heures, elle ne fessait que regarder les développements des photos des _Hell's Lilith_ en pleine action. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que ces partenaires taper sur leurs machines et les appels d'abonnement, parfois jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde (Ça doit coûter chers d'interurbains.)Elle les scrutait dans l'infime espoir de trouver une solution à son problème. Mais n'ayant rien d'autre que de stupides photos dans les mains, une de ces nouvelles crises explosa et elle les déchira toutes rageusement avec un cri de furie. Son adjoint Ronald Knox l'entendit pendant qu'il draguait l'assistante du directeur Spears et alla la voir. Angelika était en train de prendre son sac pour s'en aller.

- Oook…euh, écoute Angelika. T'es un peu sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire d'incendie, mais si tu te reposais peut-être un p- Woahhh! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous? Lâche-moi!

Angelika n'avait rien écouté et sur une pulsion négative de son on sait pas quoi, elle avait empoigné Ronald par sa chemise et l'avait soulevé du sol, le regard noir.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire! Pigé vermisseau?! Fout-moi la paix.

Et d'une pichenette, elle fit tomber les lunettes de Ronald et les brisa d'un coup de talon. Tout l'étage les regardait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de cirque

Soudainement, Angelika reprit ces esprits et fut épouvantée par la position où elle se trouvait. Tenant son ami Ron par la chemise, ces lunettes cassées sous son pied. Effrayée par elle-même, elle le lâcha aussitôt. Ronald en tomba sur les fesses, angoissé à en crever.

- Mais…Ang-…Angelika! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?...Plus personne te reconnait.

- Je…je sais pas!...Je ne me reconnait plus moi-même. Excuse-moi Ron!

Et elle courut en dehors du building, en ignorant les appels de son directeur, William. Cependant, Angelika ne put aller bien loin, William la rattrapa bien assez vite en haut des escaliers qui descendait en colimaçon carré. (Ils sont au dernier étage.)

- Où allez-vous comme ça Phantomhive? La journée n'est pas terminée et je me refuse à faire des heures supplémentaires pour rattraper votre travail non fait!

Angelika retira brusquement son bras de sa poigne et le dévisagea sombrement.

- Pas de danger de faire on boulot. Y'en a plus de photos. J'en aie fait de la moulée.

- Quoi!? Vous avez pas fait ça!? Êtes-vous malade? Elles étaient prévues pour le numéro de dem-! Phantomhive! Laissez-moi!

Angelika, sous l'emprise d'une autre crise, avait attrapé la cravate de William et d'une force jamais imaginée venant d'elle, le força à reculer vers la rampe d'escalier. De surcroît, il se retrouva à moitié pendant dans le vide. Rien ne le retenait, si ce n'était Angelika.

- Imprime ça dans ta tête de nerd, directeur de mes deux! Si tu veux pas crever, viens pas m'emmerder avec tes histoires d'heures sup! Je rigole pas!

Angelika le laissa tomber, heureusement pour Will, du bon côté. Angelika n'ajouta rien et descendit nonchalamment les marches jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'entrée principale.

Une fois dehors, elle se rendit enfin compte des nouvelles atrocités qu'elle venait de faire. Paniquée, elle s'enfuit vers son toit de Centre Point.

Sur son toit, il commença à pleuvoir des clous (Sens figuré évidemment.) elle regarda les voitures et les gens normaux défilé sous ces yeux. Elle voyait des enfants jouer dans la rue, des couples enlacés sous leurs parapluies, des hommes d'affaires qui parlaient business, des vieux qui trottinaient ou simplement des amis qui bavardaient de tout et de rien en accourant pour se mettre à l'abri…Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à une vie normale? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit à un chez-soi confortable, accueillant et chaleureux? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle avoir des tas amis, un amoureux affectueux et sincère…des parents encore en vie?

Angelika sentit les larmes commencer à couler lentement de ces yeux. Elle s'agrippa les cheveux, tomba à genoux et s'écria vers le ciel en pleure.

- POURQUOI?...QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE?...QU'AIE-JE FAIS?

. . .

Sébastian regardait tranquillement la pluie tomber sous son parapluie, emmitouflé dans son manteau doublé de laine. L'automne arrivait et il s'annonçait gris, pluvieux et froid.

Sébastian se sentait bien lamentable pour un démon. Il ne pouvait même pas empêcher une humaine de 24 ans d'attirer les dangers. À croire que c'était les dangers qui couraient après elle. Il en poussa un soupir à faire s'envoler un éléphant.

Il avait la grosse poisse depuis cinq semaines, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Angelika s'était poussé de l'hôpital au quart estropiée.

Flash-Back.

_Le lendemain de la bagarre avec Claude, Sébastian se rendit de nouveau à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Angelika avec un joli bouquet de lys, de roses et de gerberas rouges. Mais en arrivant, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que…_

_L'hôpital était à moitié sens dessus dessous. Le directeur ainsi que quelques médecins étaient présents dehors et regardaient un homme dans une plateforme élévatrice changer ce qui ressemblait à une vitre brisée. Mme. Red était parmi eux. Ce fut donc la première que Sébastian accosta._

_- Mme. Red!_

_- Oh! M. Michaelis. C'est vous._

_- Oui, moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_

_- Je suis en partie contente que vous soyez là, car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous._

_- Allez-y. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait bien empirer cette journée de merde._

_- D'accord, alors accrochez-vous…Angelika s'est enfuit la nuit dernière environ une heure après que vous soyez parti._

_- Quoi!? Mais comm-…_

_Sébastian n'avait même pas besoin de demander pourquoi Angelika était parvenue à filer. Le Colt. Sa balle lui avait conféré certaines particularités des démons. Ce qui fesait d'elle une sorte d'hybride. Et il savait parfaitement bien qui était le responsable de tout ça._

_Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, la colère montant graduellement le long de sa colonne comme la lave dans la cheminée d'un volcan._

_- Ragh! Si t'étais pas déjà que des restes pour charognards, je t'aurais fait avaler tes dards un par un, sale bestiole!_

Fin Flash-Back.

Donc, au cours des cinq semaines suivantes, Sébastian avait rasé tout Londres afin de la retrouver. Il avait fini, au milieu de la quatrième semaine, par identifier la trace d'Angelika. Au moyen de ces _Hell's Lilith_, de certains contacts et de témoignages des reporters et photographes du _Evening Standard_, il avait découvert qu'Angelika avait été complètement métamorphosée. Il avait entendu certain de ces collègues l'histoire à propos du jeune Ronald Knox et la tirade avec le patron.

Sébastian continua à marcher en soupirant vers le Centre Point quand il sentit la sensation qu'Angelika était dans le coin. Il chercha dans toutes les directions, les yeux grands ouverts pour tout compte fait, apercevoir une toute petite silhouette au sommet de la tour. Il ne fallut pas des longues-vues pour comprendre qui s'était.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, il remballa son parapluie et fonça vers l'arrière du bâtiment, où il n'y avait que l'entrée de service, le container et les poubelles. Ne prenant pas la peine de monter les escaliers, ou de prendre les ascenseurs du risque de se faire repérer, il emprunta la voie express. Grâce à ces pouvoirs de démons, il parvint à marcher sur les murs et ça ne lui prit que 30 secondes pour accoster sur le toit.

Il trouva effectivement son aimée accroupie au bord du vide, la tête enfouie dans ces jambes, parcourue de tremblements, les cheveux défaits, volant au vent et la pluie la trempant complètement.

Sébastian s'avança le plus silencieusement possible et posa une main apaisante sur ces cheveux. Mais l'effet fut immédiat. Angelika tourna brusquement la tête, un air effarouché au visage et elle recula le plus loin possible.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Le démon, en mettant sa main, avait senti comme une sorte de double maléfique en Angelika. Semblablement à un machin qui grignotait sa conscience et fesait ressortir ces côtés ténébreux.

N'ayant pas le choix pour découvrir le fin fond de cette chierie, il réveilla ces yeux qui devinrent rouge-rose flamboyant et scruta Angelika de la tête aux pieds. Il vit alors la complication. Une araignée d'un noir d'encre se trouvait à l'intérieur du corps d'Angelika, se promenant un peu partout. C'était elle qui l'avait autant changé. Sébastian maudit Claude plus que jamais. Il fallait l'en débarrasser.

- Désolé Angelika.

- Fiche-moi le camp, démon! Va-t'en!, s'écria l'hybride en prenant sa forme de semi-démone. Soit: oreilles, queue, yeux, crocs et griffes. Sébastian l'a trouva tout à fait craquant comme ça, mais se dit que ce n'était pas le temps pour ça.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, malheureusement.

Puis, sans qu'Angelika puisse se défendre, ou même de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit, Sébastian lui avait sauté dessus. Il la plaqua sur le ventre en s'assoyant sur ces hanches et lui immobilisa les bras d'une main.

- Lâche-moi démon!, cria Angelika en claquant des mâchoires et en gesticulant.

- Non! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas récupérer ma Angelika.

Sébastian repéra l'araignée qui s'était fiché dans l'omoplate gauche d'Angelika. Il retira alors son gant de sa main libre avec ces dents, transforma ces ongles en griffes noires. Il se sentait malade, fou et aberrant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas d'alternatives.

Sébastian serra les dents et plongea ces griffes en Angelika.


	15. Near him being

Chapitre 13.

Near him being.

Sébastian serra les dents et plongea ces griffes en Angelika.

- GARRHHH!

Sébastian essaya d'ignorer les plaintes d'Angelika et s'enfonça plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape l'araignée, puis il retira sa main à présent pleine de sang. L'araignée gesticulait en agitant les pattes et s'efforçait de piquer Sébastian avec ces pinces.

Mais Sébastian n'éprouva aucune pitié pour elle et l'écrasa brutalement entre ces doigts. Il chassa les restes gluants de l'animal maléfique et se rinça les mains avec l'eau de pluie qui tombait.

Un fois cela fait, il reporta son attention sur Angelika. Celle-ci s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tentait de contenir le sang qui coulait dans son dos.

Sébastian était en mesure de l'aider, mais le toit d'un immeuble de 300 mètres de hauteur n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça.

Il la prit dons sur ces épaules pour éviter de toucher la blessure et s'élança de toit en toit pour atteindre celui du QG des _Hell's Lilith_ qui heureusement, n'était pas loin.

Sur le bon toit, il descendit progressivement les escaliers menant à la toiture et arriva à ces propres appartements au dernier étage.

Sébastian allongea délicatement Angelika sur le lit et alla directement à l'intercom, ne voulant pas prendre de chance.

- Curran!

- Oui M. Michaelis répondit le jeune assistant albinos.

- Fait en sorte que l'on ne vienne pas me déranger. Sous aucun prétexte. Compris?

- Entendu M. Michaelis.

Et Curran coupa la communication.

En parti rassuré, Sébastian retourna auprès d'Angelika, enlevant son manteau gorgé de pluie en même temps ainsi que leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour les faire sécher. Il s'asseya près d'elle et examina sa plaie. Elle n'était pas bien grosse, mais elle pourrait s'infecter. Il déchira le chandail d'Angelika et appliqua avec soin sa langue sur la meurtrissure. La salive de démon avait de puissantes propriétés curatives et en quelques minutes, il ne resta plus qu'une petite cicatrice en forme d'auréole.

Sébastian donna un dernier coup de langue avec un baiser quand il remarqua Angelika bouger.

La jeune femme leva tranquillement les yeux et aperçue le démon.

- Sé-bas…tian…?

- Oui Angelika, c'est moi.

Et Sébastian passa ces bras autour d'elle et la colla contre son torse. Angelika ne se débattit même pas. Ce qui surprit le démon.

- Hein? Tu ne vas pas me repousser?

- Non, répondit Angelika en se calant plus contre Sébastian.

À la grande stupéfaction de Sébastian, Angelika serra sa chemise entre ces mains, se mit à trembler et commença à pleurer.

- Mais…Angelika?...

- Je ne sais plus ce que je pense, ni ce que je ressens!, le coupa Angelika en criant presque. C'est terminé…Je ne peux plus tenir! J'en aie assez! Depuis trop longtemps pour garder ça au fond de moi. Trop de temps sans rien dire. J'ai fini par craquer finalement, pardonne moi, j'en avais besoin même si c'était une mauvaise chose. C'est dingue l'effet que tu as sur moi, ça te paraît surement incompréhensible. Mais ne le soit pas, je veux rien, juste que tu saches que je t'aime!

Sébastian pressa un peu plus ces mains sur Angelika quand elle dit les trois derniers mots.

- Angel-…

- Non! Laisse-moi finir! J'ai pas terminé!...Je ne suis sûrement qu'une humaine comme les autres, sans grand-chose à offrir à un démon, mais je t'aime et jamais personne ne pourra faire changer ça! À l'hôpital, après ton combat avec Claude, j'ai fait le plus horrible des cauchemars. Claude était encore plus horrible et répugnant que dans la réalité, mais tu es intervenu à temps et tu me sauvas. Ta présence à mes côtés me fesait me sentir plus forte et en sécurité. Et à mon réveil, je m'en suis rendue compte. Que je suis amoureuse de toi. Toi, le Diable! J'en aie oublié qui j'étais avant, ce fameux jour, le temps d'un battement, j'en suis venue à avoir besoin de toi dans ma vie, besoin de toi près de moi, t'entendre, te toucher, besoins qui sont devenus indispensables au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois. Sans toi rien n'a de saveur,...je t'aime! Tu-…

Sébastian coupa Angelika dans sa volée par un baiser des plus passionnés. Ces doigts couraient des joues de la jeune femme à ces cheveux, puis à sa nuque. Angelika répondit tout aussi fougueusement en fessant danser sa langue avec celle de Sébastian dans une valse impétueuse. Ils se fichaient bien d'être mouillés.

Sébastian mit finalement fin au baiser pour laisser Angelika souffler. Il la fit basculer par derrière, posa ces mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la dominant, et passa ensuite sa langue sur les joues de porcelaine de son aimée pour y essuyer les larmes. Puis, d'une voix suave avec le plus voluptueux des sourires, il dit.

- L'amour est une chose bien fragile, une sensation ambigu, mais combien satisfaisante…Cependant, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire…Je t'aime…J'aimerai que tu saches que tu es la plus belle des femmes. Je sais bien que pour la plupart des hommes ce n'est pas le cas, mais à mes yeux, quand je te vois et que je ressens ce que tu dégages, ce qui t'anime, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller…Le peu de temps que l'on a passé ensemble ont été les jours les plus merveilleux de ma vie, même si tout n'était pas rose. Je pense à toi chaque jour et me remémore ces moments tendres que l'on a vécus. Il m'arrive même de rire tout seul comme un gamin quand je repense à certaines choses...Il m'arrive de pleurer aussi, mais le plus souvent je suis dans mes rêves...Par contre j'ai beaucoup de regret sur le fait de t'avoir souvent blessée et de t'avoir maltraitée. Je me sens prisonnier, mais le plus drôle c'est que pour rien au monde je ne tenterai de m'évader...De ton côté je ne sais pas, mais moi je ne regrette presque rien...Tu étais la femme qu'il me fallait et tu l'es encore. Tu as quand même un sacré caractère, t'es chiante mais j'aime ça, ton indifférence me blesse, mais je m'y suis fait...si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de voir celle que tu es vraiment...je ferai tout pour ton bonheur, que l'on soit ensemble.

Angelika avait gardé le silence. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ces oreilles…Sébastian éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Son amour était réciproque. À cet émoi, Angelika sentit son cœur mille fois plus léger. Sébastian avait su lui donner des ailes.

- Sébastian, murmura Angelika en caressant la joue de son élu.

- Angelika, renchérit Sébastian tout en se lovant un peu plus sur elle, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Et Sébastian l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion que les fois précédentes. Et cette fois-là, Angelika répondit.

Elle noua ces bras autour de sa nuque tout en agrippant ces mèches noires et si duveteuses. Leurs langues se livraient à une chorégraphie fougueuse et endiablé. Sébastian combla l'espace entre leurs deux corps et se frotta contre elle. Ils pouvaient sentir les signes de désir brûlants au travers des vêtements humides de l'autre. Sans attendre et sans rompre le baiser, Angelika déboutonna la chemise de son amant alors que celui-ci déchirait en deux par le col le corsage évêque d'Angelika. Il passa ensuite ces bras dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu'il retira.

Sébastian quitta les lèvres de son aimée pour les faire glisser dans son cou. Angelika laissa échapper un gloussement à la caresser. Sébastian poursuivi son exploration en descendant à la poitrine et titilla les seins d'Angelika du bout de la langue.

- Sé…Sébas…tian…Viens! J't'en prie!

- Allons, allons, la gronda faussement Sébastian d'un sourire. Rien ne presse!...Il serait malheureux de nous précipiter et que nous nous en retrouvions insatisfaits.

Angelika lui sourit et passa sa main sur la joue de Sébastian.

Ce dernier retourna à ces baisers enflammés, déclinant toujours plus bas. Après s'être occupé du nombril tout rose, il attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et avec ces dents, il entreprit de défaire le bouton et le zipper du jean. Une fois celui-ci ouvert et aux genoux, il fit de même avec la culotte, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Sébastian releva la tête sur son ouvrage et put constater sa splendeur. Angelika était des plus magnifique étendue nue sur les draps blancs, un brin tâchés de sang, sa reflétant à la lumière du soleil qui était entre temps réapparue, ces longs cheveux brillants, étalés tout autour de sa tête et ces superbes yeux d'un vert si profond qu'on se demandait s'ils étaient vrais. Sébastian s'estima un démon chanceux d'être l'amant d'une si sublime créature.

- Tu es si belle Angelika…je t'aime…laisse-moi te prendre maintenant.

Comme réponse, Angelika se redressa et embrassa Sébastian. Ce dernier attrapa les mains de son amante pour enlacer leurs doigts. Quant à Angelika, elle suréleva son bassin et plaça ces cuisses sur celle de Sébastian afin de lui libérer le passage. Son membre trouva sans difficultés son entrée. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. C'était comme si de la lave liquide en ébullition se déversait en eux. Le plaisir fusait comme un geyser. Sébastian se fit d'abord doux et lent, mais Angelika lui dit.

- Plus vite.

Le démon ne se fit pas prier er accéléra la cadence. Angelika suivait chaque mouvement de hanche de son amant.

- Sé…Sébastian, haleta Angelika en s'accrochant à ces larges épaules, tu…je t'aime…

Sébastian donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres et éjecta sa semence en la jeune femme. Il s'affaissa sur elle. Il l'entoura de ces bras, lui caressa ces cheveux et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi…je t'aime.


	16. Draconian being

Chapitre 14.

Draconian being.

Remontons quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Claude fixait avec ahurissement la blessure faîte sur son ventre. Comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé durant l'attaque de Sébastian. Le choc l'avait comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tomber à la renverse en regardant le liquide carmin s'écouler._

_- Mais…comment…possible?..._

_Et il s'effondra par terre, à moitié conscient. Sébastian le considéra un moment tout en reprenant lentement son apparence humaine. Il lui lança un dernier regard haineux avant de retourner voir Angelika._

Sébastian venait de partir avec le corps sans vie d'Angelika. Claude était par terre, le visage dans la crasse en train de reprendre sa forme humaine. Sale malchance, ces vêtements avaient explosé lors de la transformation.

Un peu plus loin, les membres des _Heirs's Asmodée_ commençaient à s'inquiéter. Cela fesait presque une bonne heure. D'habitude, leur chef ne prenait en moyenne que 20 à 30 minutes pour narguer, saigner et achever sa proie.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils se décidèrent finalement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur leur boss à moitié mort et nu. Alois sortit des rangs et alla vérifier son pouls…Encore en vie.

- Remmenons-le au plus vite au quartier général! Grouillez-vous bande de mollassons!

Les deux autres, qui s'appelaient d'ailleurs Ash et sa sœur Angela, empoignèrent sans un mot Claude par les épaules et les chevilles avec le plus de précaution possible et le hissèrent sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture stationnée un peu plus loin.

Une fois de retour au QG, Alois renvoya les autres et s'occupa de soigner les blessures de son chef. Il s'y appliqua avec une grand délicatesse et attention.

Trois jours passèrent sans que Claude n'émerge.

L'après-midi du quatrième jour, alors qu'Alois changeait les sutures de Claude, le blond ressentit une violente douleur à la main. Il baissa les yeux et vit la main de Claude empoignée la sienne et serrer fortement en rentrant ces ongles dans sa chair, réduisant presque ces os en miettes.

- Espèce d'idiot, gémit Claude d'une voix enrouée. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de vérifier si rien n'était coincé dans mon corps.

Le démon se redressa douloureusement et arracha d'un coup sec les nouvelles sutures. Il glissa ensuite son pouce et son index dans la blessure, serra les dents et retira une petite boule de métal cabossée.

- L'enfoiré de Michaelis! Ce fumier m'a tiré dessus avec le Colt!

Flash-Back.

_Les deux démons de faisaient face._

_Et au moment où Claude allait les assaillir pour les liquider tous les deux, quatre petites choses douces et duveteuse lui sautèrent dessus et le ruaient de coups piquants vifs. C'était les chats d'Angelika qui lui déchiraient la peau à coups de griffes et de crocs. Ils offrirent l'opportunité et juste le temps nécessaire à Sébastian. Il s'élança, attrapa le Colt tombé un peu plus loin, s'approcha suffisamment de Claude pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son coup et tira en plein dans son torse._

Fin Flash-Back.

- Merde...grommela Claude tendit qu'Alois s'appliquait à refaire les points…Avec quatre des sept Seigneurs Démons de morts et deux coups supplémentaires, il ne reste que sept balles dans le Colt!

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver le Colt, ajouta Alois en coupant le dernier bout de fil. Michaelis a sûrement dû le récupérer après t'avoir touché.

- Saloperie! Maintenant Michaelis va certainement chercher à se faire discret!

Claude repoussa les bandages qu'Alois s'apprêtait à lui mettre, se leva gauchement et enfila un kimono rouge décoré de toiles d'araignée retenant des papillons.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de recourir à des mesures draconiennes.

. . .

Le lendemain, Claude convoqua tous ces hommes et leur expliqua son plan pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute Michaelis et Phantomhive.

L'idée claire, les _Heirs's Asmodée_ débutèrent les opérations. Ils s'armèrent tous de pelles et de pioches et commencèrent à creuser une galerie dans les fondations de leur quartier général jusqu'à celui des _Hell's Lilith_ et de d'autres endroits stratégiques.

Claude, de son bureau, écoutait le bruit de creusage tout en éclatant d'un rire malveillant. Son plan était parfait, impossible d'échouer avec ça.

. . .

Retour au présent.

Sébastian avait proposé à Angelika de demeuré au QG des _Hell's Lilith_ le temps qu'elle puisse retrouver un appartement. Évidemment, celle-ci accepta. Les jours suivants, Sébastian s'attaqua à initier Angelika sur ces pouvoirs démoniaques. L'araignée avait peut-être été éjectée de son corps, mais elle avait été trop longtemps dans son organisme pour que l'on puisse la rendre de nouveau humaine complètement. Il lui apprit à faire confiance aux compacités de son corps, à se déplacer sans faire le moindre changement d'air et à se battre avec la force du loup, l'agilité du serpent et la rapidité du jaguar.

Donc, un soir vers 6h, quelques semaines après le réveil de Claude (Il va s'en dire que le démon et son amante hybride n'en savait rien.), ils étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé à regarder une émission sur les yakuzas quand une voix sonna à l'intercom du bureau de Sébastian.

Sébastian soupira et alla répondre.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il Curran?

- Monsieur, vous devriez aller voir au canal des infos.

Perplexe, Sébastian retourna devant la télévision et changea de chaînes.

- Un souci Sébastian, demanda Angelika.

- Curran veut qu'on regarde les infos.

Le démon pitonna et ils virent le problème. Le présentateur semblait tendu et chiffonnait ces feuilles d'informations.

- Une nouvelle de dernière minute. Une personne anonyme vient de nous envoyer un vidéo-témoignage sur l'affaire _Hell's Lilith_. Nous vous le présenterons dons en direct.

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit à côté du présentateur. Elle fut d'abord embrouillée, puis une silhouette confuse et noirâtre se fit voir. Elle dit d'une voix modifiée au modulateur de voix.

- À tous les habitants de Londres. Je me présente…Je suis Claude Faustus…

Sébastian et Angelika écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Qu'est-ce que Claude essayait de faire en fessant une apparition?

- …et doit vous signaler que vous tous, fessiez une incroyable erreur en accusant les _Hell's Lilith_ des kidnappings de femmes. Il se trouve que les coupables n'ont jamais été eux. Moi et mes _Heir's Asmodée_ somme derrière tout ça…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique cette imbécile heureux, bordel?!, s'écria Angelika...Je n'aime pas ça, Sébastian! Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi! Ça sent le traquenard à plein nez, ce foutoir.

- …Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos femmes sont toujours en vie…juste un peu amochées…

Et Claude fit dévier sa caméra vers un coin sombre de sa pièce pour montrer les onze femmes recroquevillées et serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

- …Maintenant, poursuivit Claude…Amusons-nous un peu. Je vais lancer un nouveau jeu…Un peu comme une chasse au trésor. Le but, retrouver vos femmes….Ahhh, je vois déjà la mine déconfite de tous ses hommes qui cherchent désespérément leurs femmes ou leurs fiancés….Navrant…Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, voici vos choix pour leur destin: Porte #1, vous me livrez le chef des _Hell's Lilith_, Sébastian Michaelis et sa compagne, une photographe de l'_Evening Standard_, Angelika Phantomhive, et elles se retrouvent libres comme l'air. Porte #2, vous vous fichez de leurs sorts et je fais tous sauter ce que je veux.

L'image se changea alors en plan électronique détaillé de Londres et des points clignotant rouges indiquaient les lieux qu'il mentionnait.

- Comme vous voyez…j'ai déjà sélectionnez des terrains stratégiques. Donc…si vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, votre cher Big Ben, l'hôpital général, la Tower Bridge, l'Abbaye de Westminster, le British Museum, la Tour de Londres, le London Eye et votre si précieux Buckingham Palace vont péter…Adieu votre Reine Élisabeth II. (Peux pas mentionner le Crystal Palace, il n'existe plus.)

Toutes les personnes dans leurs foyers, sur le Piccadilly Circus hurlèrent leur désespoir. Ce monstre menaçait de tuer leur Reine. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire? Les deux recherchés allaient sûrement tenter de se cacher.

- Et pour rendre le jeu un peu excitant, j'ai placé assez de dynamites et d'explosifs sous chaque bâtiment pour faire exploser un peu plus loin encore…Ainsi, je ne vous dirai pas où exactement se cacheront les femmes. Tous ce que vous saurez, c'est qu'elles sont dans les fondations d'un d'eux…Scotland Yard ferait bien de se dépêcher à chercher, car je vous préviens…Vous avez jusqu'à 6h15 précise demain matin, sinon, ces femmes verront leur dernier lever de soleil…Je pourrai voir tous ce qui se passe en ville. Mes hommes survolent en ce moment Londres en hélicoptères…Et juste pour pimenter un peu plus le divertissement…je pourrai tout aussi bien en sacrifier une toute les heures à mon cher ancêtre, le puissant démon de la Luxure, Asmodée…mais pas de troubles, je vous le ferrai savoir…À tout de suite.

SHHHHHhhiiiiiiiii! L'image s'embrouilla et disparut complètement. Sous un assaut de colère, Sébastian prit le verre de vin posé près de lui et l'envoya défoncer l'écran de la télévision hors de prix de 32 par 24 pouces.

- Sale charogne d'ordure!, s'écria-t-il. Il a réussi à faire d'une pierre trois coups.

- Mais c'est pas en t'énervant qu'on va pouvoir arranger les choses!, répliqua Angelika.

- Oui…oui…t'as raison...Que proposes-tu?

- Et bien…si on veut relâcher les femmes, je suggère que l'on dépêche les _Hell's Lilith_ aux lieux fixés et qu'on leurs fassent passer au peigne fin les bâtisses afin de trouver et de désamorcer les bombes…et peut-être même de récupérer les otages.

Sébastian fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes en coinçant son arrête de nez entre ces doigts, puis releva le menton et dévisagea Angelika.

- C'est une bonne option, mais vois-tu…je suis sûr qu'il existe un neuvième endroit placé sous explosifs.

- Et pourquoi ça messire Inspecteur Colombo?

- Tout simplement que, comme je connais Claude, je suis prêt à parier que pas une seule femme ne se trouvent sous l'un des emplacements indiqués. Je puis même te gager qu'elles sont toutes en ce moment même sous nos pieds.

- Mais oui!, réalisa Angelika. Il a leurré tout le monde en leur fessant croire qu'elles pouvaient être dans l'un des immeubles choisis…

Il y alors un tremblement si rude que certains meubles bougèrent d'un pouce, et d'autres qui tombèrent et se fracassèrent sur le plancher. Il ne dura par contre qu'un instant.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Angelika en lâchant les bords du canapé qu'elle avait agrippé, ça c'était ces abrutis qui bouchaient l'entrée d'un possible tunnel menant au trou des femmes.

- Possible.

- Béonnn! On fait quoi?

- Faire en partie ce que tu as dit. Déployer les hommes aux huit autres endroits et leurs faire enlever la dynamites. Nous deux, on va descendre et libérer les femmes.

Sébastian eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'une éblouissante lumière blanche illumina la pièce, les aveuglant complètement.

- Waaaahhhh! Fait mal! C'est qui le tata qui a laisser ces flasheurs allumés?!, grogna Angelika en protégeant ces yeux.

Pour éclaircir la question, ils s'approchèrent des grandes fenêtres et regardèrent en bas.

- Et merde…comme si on avait pas déjà de troubles, soupira Sébastian.

En bas du gratte-ciel, une presque légion des agents de Scotland Yard s'était attroupée en bas, chacun armée d'armes. Leur patron, un idiot appelé Arthur Randall, d'ailleurs au bord de la retraite, leva son mégaphone et s'exclama.

- Michaelis, Phantomhive! Descendez les mains en l'air et rien de fâcheux ne sera fait!

- Si c'est pas vous qui nous zigouillerai, c'est Faustus!, répliqua Angelika, les mains en porte-voix. Donc, on est très bien ici! Non merci!

- Bon, j'en aie marre, soupira Randall hors du mégaphone. Vous autres, enfoncez la porte et allez mes chercher, ces deux clowns!

Le démon et l'hybride virent les agents prendre un bélier et foncer vers la porte.

- La porte est-elle assez solide?, demanda Angelika.

- Elle tiendra un moment. Il faut qu'on file.

- Et comment? Si on est pas démolis par Scotland Yard, c'est les _Heir's Asmodée_ dans leurs hélicoptères qui nous descendrons!

Sébastian s'accorda un sourire et soupira en secouant lentement la tête.

- Tu me prends pour qui? On est dans un QG de yakuzas immortels je te rappelle.

Il se dirigea vers un mur et le tâta comme s'il cherchait une chose spécifique. Il finit par repérer une minuscule fissure et y glissa son ongle noir. Un compartiment secret s'ouvrit sous le regard ahuri d'Angelika.

- Ah bien ça…

Sébastian lui sourit et prit ce qu'il contenait. Le Colt qui avait failli tuer Angelika.

- Mieux vaux le garder avec nous, dit Sébastian tout en plongeant la main dans la poche de son pantalon et rangeant l'arme démoniaque et les sept balles restantes dans sa veste.

Sa main sortit de son pantalon et il en sortit une petite télécommande. Il pressa un de ces boutons et une autre ouverture s'ouvrit dans le mur. Plus grosse que la précédente (qui s'est fermé), elle pouvait laisser passer une personne de grande taille comme Sébastian. Un espace fermé par une porte blindée en métal muni d'un clavier et d'une lentille.

- Je suppose que c'est ton passage secret pour ficher le camp, dit Angelika.

- Exactement. Et il mène directement au soubassement de l'immeuble. Presque chaque pièce en possède un et tous sont équipés d'un système de sécurité haute technologie. Scanner rétinien, d'empreinte digitale et un code.

Sébastian composa le dit code, passa son index et son œil dans le scanner, puis la porte blindée s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- OK…chuchota Angelika. J'ai sous-estimé ses démons. Vous êtes tous plus fourbes les uns que les autres.

Sébastian sourit et attrapa la main d'Angelika en même temps qu'une petite télévision portable de poche.

- Allez viens, cassons-nous avant que la police démolisse tout le building.

L'entrée descendait en pente douce par un escalier en béton. Pendant qu'ils descendaient, Sébastian sortit un petit portable de sa poche et appela Curran.

- Curran?

- Oui M. Michaelis?

- Prends tous les hommes avec toi, rends-toi aux immeubles mentionnés et désamorcer toutes les bombes que vous trouverez!

- À vos ordres!


	17. Deadlocked being

Chapitre 15.

Deadlocked being.

Claude riait aux éclats. La carcasse sans vie de Nina Grant gisait à ces pieds. Ce meurtre avait été une vraie jouissance sans bornes. La voir ce débattre de son mieux, le supplier de l'épargner et l'achever d'un coup de couteau bien net l'avait bien soulagé. Les dix dernières femmes se recroquevillèrent encore plus fortement pour s'éloigner du malade mental.

Après avoir placé le corps dans la bonne position, il appuya sur le bouton Play de sa caméra et enregistra son second message à Londres.

. . .

- Merde!, jura Sébastian une fois qu'il eut visionné le message.

- Dépêchons-nous Sébastian, répliqua Angelika. Avant que Claude n'ait tué les dix dernières.

. . .

Claude ne pouvait vraiment plus s'empêcher de rire devant l'autre abruti et sa copine chialeuse. Il les observait depuis la salle de surveillance grâce aux caméras et aux micros dissimulés dans les galeries creusés.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupirait Claude, le plat de la main sur le front. Ses deux idiots finis foncent directement dans l'allée des pièges…En plus, ils ne savent pas que les tunnels sont connectés à leur passage secret…Bande de sots.

Le démon les regardait avancer dans le dédale tout en réfléchissant sournoisement.

- Mmh…Devrais-je déclencher la séquence de pièges mortels d'où ils ont que très peu de chance de survie?...Ahhh, quelle dilemme!...Oh, pis pourquoi pas?!

Et d'une simple pression du doigt, il appuya sur le bouton en question.

. . .

Angelika et Sébastian continuaient à avancer dans les couloirs souterrains quand un vrombissement qui secoua les murs et le plafond.

- Mais c'était quoi?!, s'exclama Sébastian.

- Et tu penses que j'ai la réponse peut-être?

- Enfin…non…mais soyons prudent. Ce n'est pas naturel ça. Mon passage secret n'a jamais fait ça avant.

- Donc, si je fais une bonne déduction, ce serait…

- Claude!, s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- L'ordure! Il a traficoté mon couloir de je ne sais quelle manière, mais c'est sûr…il aura mon poing dans la face.

- Ouais, bin tu l'assommeras APRÈS qu'on ait retrouvés les femmes!

- T'as raison…t'as raison…

Et ils reprirent leur marche pendant environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce le bruit de la poussière et de garnottes dégringolant des murs ce fasse entendre.

- T'as pas entendu un bruit?, demanda Angelika.

- Oui…et je n'aime pas ça…ATTENTION!

Sébastian empoigna Angelika entre ces bras et sauta droit devant lui. Il en fallu de peu qu'ils finissent shish kebabés. Des grosses lances couleur sarcelle venaient de jaillir des deux murs de côté, menaçant de les embrocher de part en part.

Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipée, Sébastian releva doucement la tête pour évaluer la situation. Ils étaient indemnes, pas comme les murs derrières.

- Ça vas?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je crois.

- Bon…des lances enduites de poison mortel, alors fessons attention de pas se faire tuer…j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse sortir d'ici vivants…

Ils poursuivirent leur route, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les galeries. Mais quelque chose tiraillait Sébastian. À sa connaissance, son passage ne descendait pas aussi loin. Et ça l'énervait vraiment.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Angelika se demandait bien pourquoi tout était beaucoup trop calme. Si Claude avait posé le piège d'avant, pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas mit d'autre?

Au moment où elle se posait cette question, elle vit un reflet brillant par terre. Instinctivement, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une sorte de pierre brillante, ou une autre chose du même genre, mais un genre de détonateur. Elle empoigna vivement Sébastian par le col de sa chemise et l'arrêta net.

- Quoi?! Un problème?

- Un problème? Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer!

- Comment ça?

- Regarde à terre…Un câble peinturé en couleur terre et gravier pour passer inaperçu. Il déclenche sûrement une nouvelle attrape.

- Bien vu…poursuivons.

Ils firent un pas, mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'était qu'un autre fil avait été placé dans l'ombre du premier. Ils l'accrochèrent et virent leur erreur. Une volée de flèches partit dans toutes les directions et menaça de les transformer en hérissons.

- COURS!, cria Sébastian.

Il lui prit la main et ils s'enfuirent droit devant. Ils n'avaient plus choix désormais. Ils leur fallaient courir le plus vite possible. Car les câbles avaient actionné toute la série de chausse-trappes.

Ils faillirent être embrochés dans un gouffre tapissé de lame, être écrasés par des pierres tombant du plafond, être découpés en rondelles par des fils tranchants, être broyés par des balanciers au plafond, être réduits en cendres par un gaz acide et être compressés dans des mur rétrécissants.

- Et merde…souffla Angelika. À ce rythme, on sera déjà vides avant d'avoir atteint les otages…

- J'espère que non, allez continuons.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans anicroches quand ils bifurquèrent à une croisée des chemins.

- Et merde…mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, soupira Angelika.

- Il me semble qu'on ait pas 56 choix…Chacun de nous va prendre un chemin.

- Et si ça tourne au vinaigre et que les deux mènent à des attrapes de l'autre tordu? (Claude), demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sébastian le descella et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- T'en fait pas, mon choux…Je le sentirai si t'étais dans la merde.

Il lui prit le visage en mains et lui donna un baiser sur le front, sur le nez, puis sur la bouche.

- À plus tard…je t'invite au resto quand on aura démêlé tout ce bordel.

Il la poussa gentiment sur le chemin de gauche tandis que lui emprunta celui de droite. Finalement, ils se séparèrent avec un minuscule sourire.

. . .

Cela fesait 15 bonnes minutes qu'Angelika marchait à travers le dédale sans fin qu'était les galeries souterraines des _Hell's Lilith_. Elle commençait en avoir ras la casquette de tourner en rond. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

Un peu plus tard, elle leva les yeux du plancher et constata que la porte de la cellule se trouvait droit devant elle (Pas isolée, comme elle le pensa plus tôt.). Elle en poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

- Fiouuuuu! Enfin! Un peu plus et je cassais tous les murs pour me faire un raccourci…

Elle ne put faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de son objectif qu'un obstacle d'un mètre 88 lui barra la route.

- Pas si vite, chaton!


	18. In the great shit being

Chapitre 16.

In the great shit being.

- Pas si vite, chaton!

Angelika s'immobilisa aussitôt et aperçut Claude devant elle. Celui-ci paraissait en bonne forme. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait gradé aucune séquelle de leur dernier accrochage. Et son attitude énervait au plus haut point la jeune hybride. Il se tenait accoté contre le blindage d'acier de la porte de cachot, les bras croisés et la clé de la porte accrochée au cou. Une clé en or gravée de runes anciennes sur une chaînette d'or.

- Oh non, pas toi encore!, soupira Angelika.

- Hein! T'es pas contente de me voir, chaton!

- Pas vraiment…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?...Nous tuer, Sébastian et moi?

- Ah! Tu vois…commença Claude en se redressant, j'hésite à vous tuer.

- Et pourquoi?, demanda Angelika en serrant les poings en en montrant les crocs.

- Oh, c'est simple chaton…Vous me compléter…Sans vous, la vie est ennuyante et morose.

- Oh arrête, je vais pleurer…Bon, et si tu te poussais et me donnais la clé de la taule.

- Très drôle…Mais option refusé.

Angelika roula des yeux au ciel, puis se retournèrent pour faire face à Claude.

- Tant pis, dit-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Je voulais te laisser une chance, mais débile comme tu es, je vais devoir recourir aux mains…Triste sort.

- Ooohhh! Pauvre de moi!, se moqua Claude avec indifférence. Mais que vais-je devenir?! Pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal! De grâce!

Là, la moutarde montait furieusement au nez d'Angelika. Malgré ces efforts pour rester imperturbable, ces nerfs lâchèrent et elle explosa.

- Là, j'en aie marre!

Elle se transforma et fonça tête baissée sur le démon-araignée.

Durant ces entraînements avec Sébastian, Angelika avait aussi appris à accroître sa force. Son apparence avait aussi évolué. Elle avait toujours ces yeux, ces oreilles et sa queue, mais ces griffes et ces crocs étaient devenus plus dangereux, sa force, sa vitesse et son endurance s'étaient développées et juste pour aguicher Sébastian, une jolie fourrure châtaine recouvrait l'arrière des bras, des jambes, le dos des mains, le dos et le ventre d'Angelika.

N'étant qu'à 50 cm, Angelika sortit les griffes et tenta de lacérer la tête et le torse de Claude, mais celui-ci esquiva. Angelika retenta son coup, mais le démon-araignée l'évita encore. La frustration au niveau du nez, l'hybride lança un regard noir à Claude.

- Tiens…tu n'as plus peur de moi, se moqua Claude.

- Ne me raconte pas de salades! Jamais je n'aie eu peur de toi.

Elle poussa un cri et se projeta sur son opposant.

- ET CE N'EST PAS AUJOURD'HUI QUE ÇA COMMENCERA!

Claude la reçue en pleine poitrine. L'impact le fit hoqueter légèrement. Couchés par terre, ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes en s'échangeant des coups de griffes, de morsures et de dards. Il n'avait fallu à Claude qu'une fraction de seconde pour prendre sa forme démoniaque.

À un moment donné, Claude réussi à plaquer Angelika par terre en lui maintenant les poignets bloqués.

- Tu es peut-être devenue plus forte…

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase et se pencha davantage sur sa proie, son nez à peine à 2 cm du sien.

- …mais tu n'es toujours pas suffisamment puissante pour espérer me vaincre.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Angelika ne le vit même pas venir. En un millième de seconde, elle se retrouva brutalement projetée contre le mur d'à côté. Le heurt fit plusieurs marbrures dans le mur et la pierre semblait s'enfoncer dans elle-même derrière Angelika. Celle-ci était maintenant dans la merde solide. Claude l'avait poussé vers un mur truffé d'étreintes.

Dès que la jeune femme avait touché le mur, des anneaux de cuir épais renforcies d'une couche de gros métal et munies de chaînes immuables lui avait emprisonnés les poignets, les chevilles et le cou, l'attachant comme un animal.

Angelika sentit soudainement une caresse du dos des doigts sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux couleur de miel de Claude. Il la regarda affectueusement, mais son expression changea en un instant et il prit l'hybride par la cou, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Je vais à présent faire ce que j'aurais dû faire lors de notre première rencontre.

D'un coup de dard bien placé, la chemise et le pantalon d'Angelika se retrouvèrent au plancher en loques.

Ce fut ensuite comme dans son cauchemar, Claude prit une apparence humaine, mais en conservant sa peau foncée, ces griffes et ces crocs, son membre fièrement dressé.

Angelika commençait vraiment à avoir peur. La panique la submergeait comme le lait débordait de la casserole.

- Non!...Non!...Sébastian!

- Allons, allons, n'ait pas peur. Tu verras…tu ne sentiras absolument rien…Tu pourrais même prendre goût à une mort douloureuse et lente à souhait.

- SÉBASTIAN!

. . .

- MAIS BORDEL, J'EN AIE MARRE MOI, DE SES CUL-DE-SAC!

Cela fesait la quinzième fois qu'il aboutissait dans une impasse et c'était en train de le foutre sérieusement en rogne.

Il allait retourner sur ces pas quand une voix familière et désespérée se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_- SÉBASTIAN!_

L'appelé reconnue immédiatement la voix de son aimée. Et au ton, il en déduisit qu'elle avait croisé Claude la première. Et à son ton, elle avait des gros problèmes.

Son appel venait du coin sans issus, et Sébastian se disait qu'il n'allait certainement pas retourner en rond ou revenir sur ces pas pour la rejoindre rapidement…Il choisit une option plus rapide…et tant pis si tout s'effoire.

Il prit sa forme véritable et avec ces ailes aux plumes coupantes et ces griffes acérées, il se mit à frapper le mur de toutes ces forces. Chaque coup causait un peu plus de dommage à la paroi et de temps en temps, un gros morceau de pierre tombait aux pieds du démon furieux.

- J'arrive Angelika…attends-moi.


	19. High-powered and horrible being

Chapitre 17.

High-powered and horrible being.

- J'arrive Angelika…attends-moi.

Tandis que Sébastian donnait coup sur coup, le mur se désépaississait et le bruit de l'autre côté se fesait plus clair et plus intelligible. Sauf qu'il arrêta son attaque mi-chemin quand il discerna un bruit complètement à part des combats et des échanges de bourrades…Quelque chose comme…une sonorité mouillée.

- Oh non!...Ils sont pas en train de…?

Sébastian reprit ces coups sur la cloison et au bout de quelques instants, il fit exploser la dernière couche et parvint à traverser. Ce qu'il vit…et bien…il espérait ardemment rêver.

Angelika et Claude étaient complètement nus et en sueur, la jeune femme attachée, les jambes en l'air et un filet de salive coulant de sa commissure, Claude les lui maintenant et son membre pleinement enfoncé en elle. Ces vas-et-viens étaient rudes et cruellement rapides. La pauvre Angelika hoquetait à chaque coup de butoir.

La colère et la rage n'avaient jamais été à une telle intensité chez Sébastian. Sa patience envers Claude avait souvent été tiraillée, mais jamais à ce point.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes et cria.

- ÔTES TES SALLES PATTES DE MA FEMME!

Claude lâcha la gorge d'Angelika dont il était occupé à mordre et se tourna vers Sébastian qui écumait.

- Cousin?! Quelle surprise! Tu arrives juste à temps pour me voir jouir en ta si précieuse harengère.

Alors que Claude allait s'exécuter, Angelika profita et frappa vivement Claude à la gorge. Celui-ci grogna et recula. Angelika fut automatiquement libérée (Dans les deux sens.) et elle s'affaissa sur le sol froid.

Sébastian voulu aller la voir, mais il fut arrêté par Claude qui s'était jeter sur lui, toutes griffes et dards dehors.

- Cette fois-ci, s'en ait trop!, rugit Claude au-dessus de Sébastian. Tu es dans mon chemin depuis trop longtemps!...Je vais te faire payer toutes les souffrances que tu m'as causées!

Claude et Angelika se seraient attendus à ce que Sébastian lui renvoie son insolence à la figure, mais ils furent étonnés de le voir sourire.

- Je serais bien curieux de voir ça, dit-il.

Et dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Claude laisse échapper un terrible hurlement de souffrance en se relevant d'un bond. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers elle, Angelika put en découvrir la cause. Sébastian avait profiter d'un cours laps d'inattention pour lancer à Claude une de ces plumes en plein dans le point lacrymal intérieur, ne le rendant pas tout à fait infirme d'un œil.

Claude se tenait l'œil en gémissant. Il lui fallut 1 ou 2 minutes pour reprendre contenance. Il se tourna vers Sébastian en lui lançant un regard de pure haine.

- Sébastian Michaelis…descendant de Méririm…JE VAIS TE TUER!

Claude poussa un véritable rugissement à faire trembler les murs et endossa sa forme ultime. Son corps semble enfler comme si des milliers de petites araignées accroissaient leur nombre en lui. Quand la peau fut trop tendue, elle se teinta en noirâtre aux reflets verts, rouges, mauves et luisante. Son kimono tomba en pièces de tissus à ces pieds. Ces jambes se coupèrent en quatre pour former huit longues et puissantes pattes dont l'extrémité finissait en serres courbées et dangereuses. Sa tête se mua en une tête d'araignée très légèrement humaine (presque pas), sa bouche s'était défigurée en une gueule pleine de dents pointues laissant échapper en permanence une sécrétion blanche-jaunâtre, malodorante et acide. Des pinces avaient poussé à ces commissures, plus venimeuses et mortelles que la dernière fois. Son torse doubla de volume et se muscla davantage. Des touffes de poils noirs couraient le long de son dos, de son abdomen et de ces pattes. Et ces yeux, aux prunelles rosées et iris rétractées, était injectés de sang et se comptaient au nombre de cinq, un dans le front et quatre sur les pommettes, deux de chaque côté.

Un fois sa transformation complétée, Claude se mit à ricaner. Son rire paraissait venir de profond, rauque et excessivement grave. Il dit ensuite en plaquant des pinces.

- Alors Michaelis, toujours curieux de voir ça?

Angelika était complètement sans voix devant la repoussante apparence de Claude. En humain, Angelika devait l'admettre, il était très beau. Tout comme Sébastian. Mais si c'était ça sa vraie forme, elle se demandait à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Sébastian.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire tendre en disant.

- Ne sois pas effrayée par moi quand tu me verras, d'accord. Nous, démons, ne sommes pas très beaux en naturel…quoique je sois plus agréable à regarder que Claude.

Sébastian lui sourit encore avant de se retourner vers l'araignée et de se métamorphoser. Les moindres poils ou cheveux de Sébastian se changèrent en plumes d'un noir d'encre et lui couvrir la tête, les bras, les poignets, les cuisses et le torse. Son pantalon avait survécu jusqu'aux genoux, mais sa chemise et sa veste rendirent l'âme. Le reste de sa peau nue se colora en gris anthracite et de plus petites plumes lui recouvrèrent le dos des mains, les joues et les côtés des mâchoires. Ces ongles et ces dents devinrent plus longs et pointus, les canines dépassant des lèvres déformées en un rictus moqueur. Ces mollets devinrent de solides pattes d'oiseaux de proie couleur gris de Payne foncé aux serres acérées. Les longues plumes de ces cheveux lui descendaient dans le dos d'où avaient poussé deux immenses ailes de chauve-souris dont la membrane était perforée, mais les doigts terminés par des griffes et les bras couverts de plumes. Et une queue de corbeau lui ornait le bas du dos.

Ces yeux, identiques à ceux de Claude le toisaient, guettant le moindre mouvement. Claude avait perdu son rire.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut le combat de démons le lus explosif qu'Angelika avait jamais vu.

Pour le moment, aucun ne semblait avoir l'avantage sur son opposant. Les échanges de coups de griffes, de dents, de dards ou de plumes l'avançait en rien le combat. Mais Sébastian finit quand même par toucher Claude et lui déchira le thorax de quatre estafilades sur 1 pied de long et 2 cm de profondeur. Un flot de sang s'échappa des balafres. Sébastian en reçu une partie sur lui. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il en lécha avec plaisir le peu qui avait éclaboussé son visage.

- Très franchement, dit-il, je m'attendais à mieux.

- Arrgh!...Ce n'était qu'un échauffement…Arrww!

Il ravala sa rage, se crispa et relâcha une dizaine de gros dards semblables à des pieux rouges-mauves foncés parcourus de piques. Sébastian en évita la plupart, mais un percuta son aile droite et un autre se planta dans son épaule.

Claude ne laissa pas le temps à Sébastian de gémir qu'il l'assailli à une vitesse folle. Il lui sauta dessus et referma ces pinces sur un de ces mollets. Sébastian tenta de se libéré avec ces mains alors qu'il labourait Claude de coups d'ailes et de plumes tranchant.

Angelika se sentait bien impuissante face à tout ça. Ses choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien. Ce monde qu'il n'était pas le sien. Elle voyait Sébastian en plus ou moins mauvaise posture. Les deux démons étaient à présent couvert d'écorchures et en sang. Mais aucune douleur ne pouvait calmer leur fougue et ils se battaient avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'au début de la confrontation.

- Tu commences à me gonfler!, grogna Sébastian.

Et il se dégagea de Claude un lui envoyant un coup de patte de rapace en plaine poitrine, la lui égratignant au passage.

- Déjà fatigué Michaelis?

- De toi oui.

- Ne t'en fait, je vais très bientôt te soulager de ta fatigue. Ça ne sera pas long, promis.

Il ouvrit la bouche et les pinces toutes grandes et sans que Sébastian ni Angelika ne s'y attende, il cracha un jet d'acide jaune-blanchâtre sur le démon-corbeau en produisant un bruit de crachement de serpent. Ce dernier aurait failli y rester s'il n'avait pas pivoté pour se mettre hors de portée. La sécrétion brûla et traversa complètement de part en part le mur d'en face.

Sébastian allait se tourner vers son adversaire pour poursuivre la bataille, mais il fut cloué contre la paroi par des dards lui immobilisant l'avant-bras gauche, l'épaule droite et les cuisses. Claude s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage horrible ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son cousin.

- Je vais à présent te tuer à petit feu dans les plus atroces douleurs…pour que tu saches tous ce que j'ai endurés par ta faute. Et ensuite j'enverrai ta copine dans le néant après me l'être faite une autre fois.

Angelika paniqua. Sébastian allait se faire tuer et elle le verrait mourir sous ces yeux! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose au plus vite ou ils y passaient tous les deux. Elle se mise à chercher à tâtons sur le sol en quête d'une quelconque patante susceptible d'aider Sébastian.

Elle fouilla dans les vêtements de Sébastian et tomba sur le Colt et les sept balles restantes.

- Parfait!, se dit-elle.

Elle fourra six balles dans le barillet. Elle le refermait que Claude s'apprêtait à donner le enfoncer six de ces pattes en Sébastian.

- Ton heure est venue trou d'cul!

Angelika retira le cran de sûreté et le pointa sur Claude en s'écriant.

- Bas les pattes! Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler trou d'cul!

Claude leva les yeux et grommela en direction de Sébastian.

- Dis à cette vache de se tair-

Angelika ne le laissa pas finir qu'elle tira et la balles se ficha dans son dos, dans l'omoplate.

- Ça s'était pour m'avoir traité de vache!

Claude soupira de lassitude et murmura à Sébastian.

- J'ai changé d'avis…je vais d'abord la tuer elle. C'est pas les filles de joie qui manque dans cette ville…même après le feu d'artifice.

Alors qu'il allait charger Angelika, celle-ci ne le laissa pas approcher et tira trois autres coups sans une once d'hésitation. Elles lui transpercèrent le foie, un rein et l'estomac. Toute la colère, la haine et la rancœur envers Claude refaisait surface. Elle serrait les dents si fort que ces longues canines lui percèrent la lèvre inférieure. Des perles de sang écarlates s'en échappèrent. Elle lâcha un hurlement de haine et cria.

- J'VAIS LE BUTER! J'VAIS L'ACHEVER! FAUT QU'CET ENFOIRÉ CRÈVE!

Claude allait l'arrêter, mais Angelika tira deux autres projectiles qui atteignirent un poumon et abîma gravement l'aorte du cœur. Sébastian regardait la scène avec des yeux en bol à soupe. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que les humains (même hybride) pouvaient avoir autant de cran et de témérité. Défier un démon, il fallait être complètement cinglé pour tenter l'expérience. Il admirait Angelika pour ça. Même le fait qu'elle ait sauté du toit, le soir de leur rencontre, ne lui paraissait pas aussi casse-cou.

Le démon-araignée se figea 4/5 secondes avant de tomber sur le dos. Les balles avaient causé beaucoup de dommages et résister lui coûtait bien de l'énergie. Et il ne put conserver son apparence de démon plus longtemps. Il redevint lentement humain, les membres en croix, la poitrine haletante sous les efforts de respiration malgré le endommagé.

Angelika avança à pas silencieux vers le mourant, s'accroupie sur son ventre et lui posa le canon de l'arme démoniaque en plein sur le cœur. Le peu de lumière présente assombrie son visage dans l'angle de vision de Claude et il ne voyait qu'un œil noir à pupille de chat rouge sang et un regard de pure haine.

- J'en aie soupé de ta monstruosité, de ta barbarie, de ta cruauté…Tu n'es qu'un sans-cœur, qu'une âme vide, incapable d'aimer. Si tu t'étais comporté différemment, je t'aurais peut-être épargné…mais après la menace public à la télévision, _just too bad_…et j'en aie soupé de voir ta sale gueule dans mes cauchemars.

- No…non…pitié…

- Et toi…as-tu eus de la pitié pour tous ceux que tu as tués?!

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, serra les dents, les doigts et appuya sur la détente.

…


	20. Free Together being

Chapitre 18.

Free Together being.

Sébastian arracha le dernier dard de sa chair et roula des épaules pour améliorer sa régénération. Il reprit son apparence humaine et tourna la tête vers Angelika.

Celle-ci laissa tomber son bras tenant le Colt à l'unique balle et baissa la tête. Sa longue chevelure lui couvrait le visage en un rideau châtain.

Il alla s'agenouiller près d'elle et fit tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ces doigts.

Quand elle sentit le léger tiraillement, elle leva le menton vers Sébastian qui lui souriait doucement. Elle le lui rendit et se laissa tomber sur son torse.

- Angelika…

- Ça va, dit-elle…Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

Sébastian émit un imperceptible pouffement d'amusement et prit Angelika dans ces bras. Cette dernière lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

- Woaahh! Mais qu'est-ce que t…

- Tu as dit que tu es fatiguée…et bien en remontant je vais te préparer un bon lait chaud avec du miel pour le sucrer. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Angelika lui sourit et posa sa tempe sur l'épaule raccommodée de son diable d'amant, fermant doucement les yeux et se laissa bercer par la démarche aérienne de Sébastian les ramenant vers leur appartement.

. . .

Quand Angelika se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, nue et tenue au chaud par un grand édredon noir rembourré de plumes.

En regardant la pièce, elle reconnut la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sébastian. Les murs blancs, une lampe Tiffany noir aux roses blanches, des meubles noirs et un tapis de fausses fourrures (Chasser les animaux pour de la fourrure, c'est de la sauvagerie).

En parlant de Sébastian, Angelika sentit une douce caresse à l'intérieur de son avant-bras placé près de sa tête. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sébastian couché près d'elle, nu aussi, sa main tenant sa joue et lui souriant tendrement.

- La Belle au Bois Dormant nous revient enfin, chuchota-t-il.

- Claude…commença Angelika.

- Est mort, termina le démon. Et Curran m'a averti que tous les explosifs ont été neutralisés, les femmes saines et sauves chez elle et que Scotland Yard va nous ficher la paix. Tout Londres doit d'ailleurs t'en remercié. Tu nous as débarrassé d'une belle ordure. Tu m'as débarrassé d'une belle ordure.

Sébastian pivota et se retrouva juste au-dessus d'Angelika, la surplombant. Il lui offrit un sourire pervers.

- Et je veux te remercier à ma manière.

Il caressa la joue d'Angelika et se mit à descendre doucement, frôlant sa mâchoire, son creux de gorge, sa clavicule et arriva à sa destination. Il se pencha et commença à suçoter la poitrine ronde et mordilla un des tétons. Angelika soupira de plaisir et serra ces bras autour du cou de Sébastian pour le rapprocher. Sébastian présenta ensuite trois doigts à son amante qui les prit en bouche dans la seconde, les humidifiant avidement.

Sébastian les repris, se mit à quatre pattes et attrapa l'intimité de l'hybride. Il fit rentré un doigt, puis deux et trois. Angelika gémis plus fort et griffa le dos de Sébastian d'une main, et de l'autre, saisit son membre dressé et fit de longs va-et-vient. Sébastian poussa un soupir, plongea son visage sur celui d'Angelika et l'embrassa. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans passion endiablée.

Plus les mouvements d'Angelika et de Sébastian s'intensifiaient et plus leurs soupirs en faisaient autant. Sébastian finit par se répandre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Te gênes pas, se moqua Angelika.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et fit basculer Sébastian à sa place, ce qui fesait qu'elle se trouvait assise en califourchon sur ces cuisses.

- Je vais te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en a jamais connu, dit-elle avec un regard plus que pervers.

Elle fit glisser sa paume de main et ces ongles noirs sur l'aine du démon, le faisant frissonner, empoigna son sexe et le prit en bouche. Sa langue courait tout le long de la verge et taquina le gland et en le mordillant.

Sébastian avait rejeté la tête en arrière et gémissait à pleine gorge. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Angelika et la força à le gober entièrement tout en lui parcourant le cuir chevelu des doigts. Au moment où il allait jouir une seconde fois, il se redressa et plaqua Angelika sur le ventre.

- Tu fais une merveilleuse diablesse. À mon tour de te faire voir.

Il suréleva son bassin et la pénétra d'un coup. La plainte de douleur d'Angelika se mua rapidement en un cri de jouissance.

- Ahh…aaaahhhhh….Sébas…tian…!, gémissait Angelika en serrant l'oreiller dans ces mains.

Sébastian enlaça ces doigts avec ceux de son aimée et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Dis donc…tu ne gémissais pas comme ça les deux premières fois.

- C'est qu'avant…tu étais une vraie charogne…Arghhhh!

Sébastian venait de faire un mouvement plus profond et avait touché le col d'utérus d'Angelika.

- Je t'en prie Sébastian…argh…viens en moi!...Arghh!

Sébastian ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence. Ces coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus pénétrants. Il se maintenait droit d'une main et caressait sa poitrine. Sébastian avait la verge gorgée. Il s'enfonça complètement et dès qu'il se relâcha, il se vida en elle. Tous deux lâchèrent un hurlement de plaisir.

Sébastian retomba à plat ventre aux côtés de son amante qui se retourna et se lova tout contre lui, la tête sur son bras. Ce dernier suivait la descente de son dos du bout des doigts, la fesant trembloté. Les jambes et les doigts d'une main entrelacés, ils s'échangèrent des baisers pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Angelika coupe le silence.

- Dis…est-ce que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ma mort?

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux et se redressa à moitié, la pupille rose flashante et l'iris dilatée. Durant un court instant, elle eut presque peur.

- Qui a dit que je vais te laisser vieillir et mourir?...Tu es peut-être hybride, mais je vais corriger cette erreur…

- Sébastian!...Tu veux dire que…tu…v…

- Et oui! Je vais faire de toi ma compagne d'éternité. Je te l'aie dit pourtant, je suis le seul à te posséder…Nous resterons à jamais ensemble…libres, immortels et ensemble.

- Sébastian…

Angelika combla la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa avec amour. Elle approfondit leur baiser en s'accrochant à ces épaules. Sébastian la colla sur son torse en l'entourant de ces bras.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'offrirent un bec esquimau et se rallongèrent.

- Je t'aime, Angelika.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sébastian…N'oublie pas que tu me devras un resto demain

Sébastian rit, donna à Angelika un baiser taquin et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un l'autre où ils rêvèrent d'une pérennité dans laquelle ils seraient heureux et que plus aucun tourment ne vienne entraver leur amour sempiternel.

Fin.


End file.
